Past and Present Meetings
by Closet-Monster
Summary: A fed up Joey runs away and meets Kaiba. Yugi finishes his puzzle and meets Yami. Ryou meets Bakura. What happens when the past meets the present? And will their past lives come into play? ...an evil plot unfolds...
1. Escape from Hell

A/N: *waves* Hi! Okay, this story's gonna be a mix of things. Some of it will be romance, so angst, some humor, and whatever else there is. I'll try to include as many characters as I can in it, so don't worry. If I don't put someone in for a couple of chapters...or more...chances are you'll see them further down the line. (the first two are gonna be about Joey)  
  
When there is romance (which will be later on), THERE SHALL BE NO LEMONS!!! ...limes, but no lemons. ^^;; I don't think I'd be good at writing that kind of stuff anyway. *looks around* *whispers* There may be a little finagling...but NO LEMONS! ^^ I think I've made my point.  
  
Oh, and since I'm writing this in America, all of it shall be in the English language. I hope that's okay with you. ^^;; Eh-heh. I don't quite understand Japanese. BUT, if I do misspell their names in English, please tell me. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: NO OWN YU-GI-OH! *cries*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Escape from Hell*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Joey."  
  
"I said no." The Brooklyn-accented boy turns his face farther away.  
  
"Joey, it can't be that bad."  
  
"I told ya I'm sick."  
  
The smaller teen sighs. His friend had been avoiding him for the past week and never let him see his face. One day he even heard him crying in the bathroom, but he still wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He needed to know what was happening to Joey.  
  
"...hey." He lays a hand on his back. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."  
  
The blonde brushes it off. "Yeah right. You care too much to evah do that."  
  
"Joey." He slumps his head in defeat. "Alright. Just remember I'm here for you when you're ready."  
  
He nods slightly. His body felt numb all over. Last night his father had been in a particularly nasty mood, and he was the only one home to take it out on. "Mom, why'd ya have to leave..."  
  
Yugi hears the last part of his whisper. "Jo--"  
  
"I said I'm fine! Now jes' leave me alone!" The lunch bell rings. He stands up to go to his fourth hour class, turning to look back at the worried boy. "I'm sorry Yug."  
  
"J-Joey."  
  
He puts on a sad smile before waving. "See ya later then."  
  
He watches as his friend walks down the hall and around a corner. "I...I should have known. Oh Joey..." A single tear runs unknowingly down his cheek. "How could he?" He slowly picks up his things, thinking about the bruises along his face. "That just isn't right. If his dad wouldn't spend so much time drinking..." He lets out a small hiccup. "If he just spent a little time with his son..." Angry sobs shake his body. He hated fighting. He hated suffering. And his friend was going through both every night. It wasn't even his real father.  
  
He wipes away the tears and tries to compose himself a little before making his way to chemistry class. He just hoped he could keep his cool for another three hours. After school...he was gonna have a little talk with Mr. Wheeler.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah!" The fifteen year-old shouts. "You're insane!"  
  
The shorter sophomore crosses his arms stubbornly. "Yes."  
  
"Yug, please try ta understand! He'll kill me!" He pleads with his friend. "Then he'll kill you!"  
  
"I don't care. This has to stop."  
  
"No..." His head hangs low. He knew if he brought someone over, his dad would get angry again. People got hurt when he was angry. He didn't want his best friend involved in it. "Yugi." He grasps him by his shoulders. "You can't come with me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He looks down at his watch. Maybe not. "But it's gettin' late and I gotta go."  
  
Yugi grabs him by his arm. "Promise me you'll be alright?"  
  
"I have to go..."  
  
"But you'll be okay?"  
  
He tugs a little harder, trying to get free. "Yug, I really have to go..."  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
He tears his limb away. "I..." He holds up his hands. "I can't!" And with that he was gone.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'God, please let him be gone, please let him be gone, please let him be..." He opens the door quietly and peeks inside. 'I don't see 'em anywhere...' He shrugs and makes his way to the bathroom when he hears drunken laughter. 'Shit!' He runs full-speed ahead, barely reaching the door before a hand smashes into the wall.  
  
"Come on out, son!"  
  
'Make him go away, make him go away....'  
  
"I said come on out!" He shouts louder this time.  
  
'Please, oh God, please...'  
  
"GODDAMIT! OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN AND HAVE TO BEAT YER ASS!!!"  
  
He crawls his way back towards the door. "I-I was just going to the bathroom, Pops."  
  
"Don't you call me that! You call me SIR you worthless piece of shit!"  
  
"Ye-Yes sir." He turns the handle and meekly peers out. "...Daddy?"  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!!" He punches the teen hard across the face. "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY!?"  
  
He clutches his already abused face. "You-you..you said..."  
  
He hits him again. "ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!!"  
  
He begins to cry. "You said come home right away aftah school!"  
  
He raises his hand as if to slap him again, but pauses and lookes down sweetly. "And what did you do today?"  
  
"I...I talked to Yugi after school."  
  
"That's right." He turns away.  
  
'Thank you, thank you, thank you-'  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by another smack to the face.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER-" *smack* "-COME HOME-" *smack* "-LATE-" *smack* "- AGAIN!!!" He finishes his sentence with a kick to the ribs.  
  
Joey was crying uncontrollably now, clutching his bloody face and chest. Why did he have to be so mean? Why did he have to hit him like that? Why couldn't he just... "...leave me alone."  
  
The man turns his attention back to the beaten body on the floor. "What did you just say?"  
  
He wipes off his mouth and shakily stands up. "I said leave me alone."  
  
"Why you little..." His eyes blaze with anger.  
  
"You heard me." He beckons with his left hand. "Come on and fight like a man."  
  
The alcoholic takes a swing at the rebel, missing and glancing off his shoulder.  
  
He winces, taking on a fighter's stance. "Dat the best you got?"  
  
The brunette squints at the blurry figure in front of him. "Come 'ere you little bitch." He swings and misses again. "I said COME 'ERE!!" He reaches over the youth and grabs him by the hair. "NOW LISTEN TO ME PUNK--"  
  
"NO!" Light eyes meet dark ones, challenging them. "YOU AIN'T DA BOSS A ME ANYMORE!!" He kicks out with all his strength, hitting his guardian in the stomach.  
  
He lets out a moan before releasing his grip on the boy's hair and slumping to the floor.  
  
"AND DON'T YA FORGET IT!!!"  
  
"He...heh...heheh...heheheheheh..." The man reaches into his shirt.  
  
'No.' His eyes grow wide.  
  
"Heheheheh." He pulls out a gleaming pistol. "This'll teach you to disobey me." He points it in front of him.  
  
"Wha-What are ya doin'!?"  
  
A bullet hits the wall inches away from him.  
  
"AH!" He jumps. "Ya crazy bastard, you're gonna kill me!"  
  
A sadistic grin creeps across his father's face. "That's the point."  
  
Another bullet shatters the mirror behind him.  
  
'Holy shit! I gotta get outta here!' The panicked teen pushes his way past the middle-aged man, heading for the door. A bullet catches him in the leg.  
  
"AGGGHHHH!!" He screams in pain before forcing himself through the door.  
  
Another gun shot goes off.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
He shakes his head furiously, tears flying from his battered face. "NOT A CHANCE IN HELL OLD MAN!!" He starts limping away faster.  
  
"GODDAMMIT!!!" A bullet whizzes past his head.  
  
'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Oh shit, he's catchin' up. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die...'  
  
He hears cussing from behind him as a body hits the pavement. 'Thank God he's drunk and can't see in the dark.'  
  
He turns a corner, all the while the pain in his leg increasing. 'Ah! I don't know how much more of this I can take...'  
  
At that moment car lights flooded the street in front of him.  
  
'I'm saved?!'  
  
He waves his arms in the air, trying to get the driver's attention.  
  
'Please see me, please see me...'  
  
The vehicle skids to a halt beside him.  
  
'Can this really be happening?'  
  
The passenger door flies open.  
  
"Get in."  
  
'What the-'  
  
"I said get in!" A long arm grabs him by the collar and yanks him inside. The door slams shut and they were off.  
  
A little more than confused, Joey looks at his surroundings.  
  
'A limo? Who da hell drives a limo in THIS neighborhood?'  
  
"Hey." A calm voice comes from his left.  
  
He looks over, trying to see his savior's face. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's not important right now."  
  
"...oh." He mutters weakly.  
  
"Hey." It says a little more firmly.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Don't barf in the car."  
  
He nods a little before closing his eyes.  
  
"...hey."  
  
He moans in acknowledgement.  
  
"Don't pass out on me."  
  
"I...I don't feel so good."  
  
"Shit. Stay awake. You have to stay awake."  
  
The voice sounded far away. '...oh no.' His head was swimming. "I...can't." A flash of white. 'Ugh.' His head hit the window as he fell unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Don't worry, Joey's in good hands...at least I think he is. *looks around nervously* Uh...well, please review! This story's gonna get a whole lot more interesting! ^^ 


	2. To be Awakened

A/N: Hey, I got a review! YAY! *falls over* Erm, as much as I appreciate the review...I'd REALLY appreciate if I got some more for this chapter...  
  
Joey: ^^ They love me!  
  
...o.O Anyway, time to find out who the mystery man in the limo was! XD  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Ohhhhhh!! BWA HAHAHA- *gets shot by lawyer*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*To be Awakened*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A soft groan is heard from the living room of the Kaiba mansion. Honey-colored eyes shift under closed lids. They blink open, feeling something trickle over them.  
  
'...water?' A hand reaches up and feels a wet washcloth. 'Damn that's cold...' The figure slowly pulls itself into a sitting position and takes it off, eyes scrunched shut from the pain. 'Oh man, what happened?'  
  
"I see you're awake."  
  
He freezes. 'That voice...it's like da one I heard when I...what'd I do again?'  
  
"You've been out since last night."  
  
The blonde clutches his head. 'I...ran away?'  
  
"Get up."  
  
"But I'm so tired..."  
  
"I said get up."  
  
"Alright, alright." He goes to lift up the covers, but stops. "Waida minute, who the hell are you?"  
  
"I should ask the same." The brunette leaves his chair and walks over to the couch, staring coldly down at the other. "Not that I care."  
  
"Well ain't you a nice guy?"  
  
The same commanding voice. "I want you to leave."  
  
"Wha do ya mean leave!?"  
  
"I mean get up and go. Out of this house."  
  
"In this condition!?"  
  
Blue eyes narrow. "Yes."  
  
"Well dat's jus' fine then!" He swings his right leg over the side of the couch, stopping only to stare at his left one. "I...I don't think I can move it."  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"I'm serious." He winces. "Did you at least take the bullet out?"  
  
"No. I left it in so you can die a slow and painful death."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised..."  
  
He lets out an aggravated sigh. "I can't afford to have you traced back to me. They'd accuse me of murder."  
  
*quirked eyebrow* "Why would dey accuse you? Kill someone before or somethin'?"  
  
His eyes become impossibly narrow. "That's none of your business."  
  
The other's smile fades.  
  
"Now, if you'd be so kind..." He gestures to the front doors.  
  
The injured boy stares at him with a semi-shocked expression. 'Dis guys nuts! I need more time ta heal than that!'   
  
"Here, I'll make it easy on you." He extends a hand.  
  
*stare*  
  
"What? Never seen a hand before?"  
  
He shakes off his funny feeling and grabs the offered limb.  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
"...huh?" He faintly touches his flushed cheeks. "Oh, ah, I-I..." He stutters.  
  
The challenging stare deepens.  
  
"I mean, what does it mattah ta you!?" He becomes defensive and grows redder. "I don't need ya help!" He uses both hands to push himself off the couch, breaking the physical contact betweem them. 'Damn, and he was so warm...' He takes a moment to gather his strength before limping his way across the room towards the exit.  
  
The other teen crosses his arms, a smirk on his face.  
  
'...almost...there...' He reaches out to grab the door handle, but collapses, suddenly unable to breathe.  
  
"Seto!" A voice scolds.  
  
"Yes Mokuba?"  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
No reply.  
  
A small figure races down the right staircase, shooting him a disapproving look before rushing to the wounded's side. "Are you okay?"  
  
He shakes his head, cluthcing at his chest.  
  
"Oh! Hold on!" He leaves the room and returns in record time with a paper bag. "Here!"  
  
The blonde snatches it out of his hands and holds it up to his mouth, trying to steady his breathing. A few minutes go by before he lowers it, a look of gratitude on his face. "Thanks man."  
  
The younger boy nods happily. "You just over-exerted yourself." He turns around and frowns at his sibling. "You know he needs more time to rest Seto!"  
  
"You're right little brother. I do know that."  
  
"What!?" The other teen shouts. "You guys are related!?"  
  
"Yup!" The black-haired boy smiles. "We're the Kaibas!"  
  
Ignoring the comments, he lowers his arms, another smirk on his face. "I'm just making sure he's not dangerous."  
  
"What?"  
  
His gaze shifts to the said person currently seated on the floor. "He's not much of a threat if he can't handle a simple punctured lung."  
  
"Hey! Joey Wheeler can handle anything!" He tries failingly to stand back up.  
  
"Joey is it? Hmph." He turns and starts walking away. "Puppy's more like it."  
  
"Puppy!? I ain't no puppy!" He tries again to get up. "Agh, damn man! Why didn't ya take me to a real hospital!?"  
  
He stops. Why HADN'T he taken him to the hosptial? He turns his head slightly to the side, not letting them see the blush creeping across his features. "The house was closer."  
  
'The house was closer?! Does that mean he wanted me safe as soon as possible or...wait, who am I kiddin'? He just didn't wanna go outta his way to get some help. That lazy bastard.'  
  
"Here, lemme help you." A hand's thrust in his face.  
  
"Thanks, uh, Mokuba?"  
  
"Yep, that's me!"  
  
'Thank God he's not like his brother. How does he stand that guy? Is he always such a--'  
  
"Is it true you're a criminal?"  
  
"...huh?"  
  
"Seto says he heard shouting and gunshots while he was out driving and saw you running away. Did you steal something?"  
  
"Eh...somethin' like that." He didn't want them to know his father abused him. The older one...Seto was it?...might think him weaker than he already did. The truth was he hadn't always acted like that. He used to be real tough...livin' on the streets...until someone took him in by the name of "Dad".  
  
It started out great. Both of 'em got what they wanted. The guy even got a nice girlfriend who he proposed to. When she said yes, they got married. On their wedding night, the car they were riding in crashed into a tree. He survived...but Elena was killed. Joey had always looked at her as his real mother, and when she died...well, he's been in mourning ever since.  
  
His dad started drinking to ease the pain of her loss, but there are some things you can't forget. So every night when he didn't think he could take it anymore, he'd find Joey and let him have it. Sometimes he'd scream out Mihoshi...he guessed that's what the driver's name had been. He felt sorry for this man, but not enough to let him continue his beatings.  
  
Last night he hadn't really meant to tell him to leave him alone...it just kinda slipped. But he thought, why not finish this while I'm at it? He didn't think he'd actually try to kill him though...  
  
"Hmm, I don't believe you."  
  
"How would you know?" He snaps.  
  
Mokuba continues, unfazed. "It's kinda obvious you didn't steal anything. You didn't have anything valuable on you...or a weapon for that matter."  
  
"I coulda dropped it."  
  
"...you're right, you COULD have, but it's unlikely." He helps him to his feet. "Come on, you can rest in a bed now."  
  
"Heh, thanks. Dat couch sucks."  
  
"Hey, I happen to like that couch."  
  
"Ehh..." he smiles sheepishly. "I mean, isa beautiful couch." They make there way to the foot of the stairs. He groans. "You mean it's all da way up there?"  
  
"Yeah. All the bedrooms are upsatirs. The kitchen and some other stuff are down here though."  
  
"Daammnnnn..." He looks at his surroundings for the first time. "This place is huge." There wasn't any carpet as far as he could tell and the furniture was a little strange, but the blue and off-white colors were admirable. The only thing missing...was a TV.  
  
"Gyah! No TV!? What do ya do for fun around here!?"  
  
Mokuba bursts out laughing. The look on his face was priceless. "Ah, don't worry! I have one in my room, so if you ever get bored just come up and we can play a game or somethin'!"  
  
'Heh. Whadda nice kid.' He looks back at the stairs in dread. "Ohhh..."  
  
"Come on, you can do it." He wraps an arm around his shoulder and proceeds to limp him up the steps war-buddy style.  
  
"Ow...ow...ow..." Each step took its toll on his left leg and soon he was leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"Hmm, this doesn't look like it's goin' anywhere." The young Kaiba lets go of him. "I'll go get Seto. Wait here."  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
"Joey? You gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm jus' a little dizzy, that's all."  
  
"Good. It'll only take me a minute."  
  
He nods. 'I'm so tired....'  
  
A minute passes by and still no one comes to help.  
  
'What's takin' him so long?' He wonders, unaware of the other two entering the room. He looks up at the ceiling for no particular reason and absent-mindedly pushes himself away from the wall. 'It's so big...' His head starts to swim, his vision becoming blurry. 'No...not again...' He loses his balance and tumbles down the stairs, unable to catch himself on the railing.  
  
He reaches the bottom of the steps and hits his head on the floor...hard.  
  
"Joey!" He faintly hears Mokuba's voice and the patter of running feet before losing consciousness.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(Seto's POV)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Damnit! He's blacked out again...' He calmly walks over to the still body. "Mokuba, why didn't you help him?"  
  
He looks up momentarily from his crouching position with frightened eyes. "I-I tried. But he said he didn't wanna put all his weight on me and he got tired and leaned against the wall and I thought it'd be better if you helped him 'cuz you're bigger and he'd feel better about putting his weight on you and..." He trails off, watching in surprise as his brother kneels down next to the body. "...Seto?"  
  
"It's alright." He slides an arm under his shoulders. "It's not your fault...he's just stubborn." He puts his other arm under his legs and lifts him up to his chest with ease, standing and taking a few steps up the stairs before turning around and putting on a warm smile. "Why don't you start dinner?"  
  
"Okay! Maybe Joey'll be up when it's ready!"  
  
"...maybe..." He turns back to the stairs and keeps climbing. 'He's out cold. I doubt he'll be up for another day or two.' He reaches the top of the steps and turns the corner, walking only a little ways before coming to a spare bedroom. 'I'll put him in here. If he happens to wake up a early, he'll see the stairs and know where he's at.'  
  
He goes into the room with Joey still in his arms, his head resting on his chest. 'He looks so peaceful when he's not arguing with me. And he's light as a feather...even though he's limp. Doesn't he ever eat anything?'  
  
He stops and lowers him onto the bed, taking a minute to size him up. "Hmph. Poor guy." He gently brushes the hair out of his face. 'This could do some work, but the rest is...' He abruptly snatches his hand away. 'What am I talking about? He's a complete and utter fool.'  
  
He leaves the bedside, glancing back a little before quickly walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Aww, is Seto confused?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Seto: Leave me alone.  
  
You know what I'm gonna do to you, right?  
  
Seto: BEGONE EVIL AUTHORESS LADY!!!  
  
...did you just yell at me?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Do you WANT me to make you molest poor Joey?  
  
Seto: x_x  
  
That's what I thought.   
  
^^ More characters up next! Please review!! 


	3. Ryou and the Ring

A/N: *extreme happiness* I got another review! YAY!! XD Thank you!   
  
Joey: They love me!  
  
*pets*  
  
Joey: ^^  
  
Anyway...*enormous sweatdrop*...this chapter's about Ryou. I know you want more Joey and Seto, but they're just gonna have to wait! *dodges tomato* Gyah! I'M SORRY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Ryou and the Ring*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'This sucks. This really really sucks.'  
  
"Don't worry Ryou, we're gonna have a better life here." His father sees the look on his face and tries to reassure him.  
  
"I know." He replies softly.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you unpack your things."  
  
"I've got it." He picks up his bags and trudges upstairs to his new bedroom, a little more than irritated with his parents. 'They never even asked me if I WANTED to move to this stupid town.' He shuts the door, drops his bags, and falls roughly on the bed. Okay, maybe it's the bed that's rough. …stupid furniture. 'What was it, three days ago? Yeah, three days ago I was informed we were moving. Haha, very funny. Give your son three days to pack up his life and say bye to all his friends.' He frowns. '…well, maybe not the friends part.' Ryou hadn't been the most popular boy at his old school and he was a little nervous about going to a different one…especially since he'd never been in a public school before. 'I just hope it's not like the stories I hear from Mom and Dad…'  
  
He shudders. 'I don't think I could take all those kids in one hallway. Not saying that I wouldn't like to make a friend or two, but I'm not exactly what most people would call cool.' His eyes begin to water. 'See,' he wipes them off and turns over on his side. 'I'll never make it in there. I gotta toughen up a little.' Tears run down his cheeks. 'But I can't help it…God I'm miserable…' He curls up tighter, hugging his knees. 'I wish I was stronger…just a little stronger…'   
  
The sheets around him move, as if blown by a wind. He suddenly feels cold. 'Ugh, it's freezing in here!' He crawls off the mattress and makes his way toward the window, muttering something about "it should be warm, it's summer". He lifts his head momentarily to pull down the window, but there's a slight problem.  
  
"The window's closed? Then why were my sheets moving!?" He mumbles something else. "Pfft. It's probably a fan or something."   
  
He starts to turn around when something catches his eye. 'Gyah! What was that!?' He looks around, a tad shaken from seeing something move in the room he was ALONE in. 'I'm going insane…' He looks back at the window and freezes.   
  
Someone else was in the room. How could he tell? Well, they were standing right behind him. "Who…are you? What are you doing in my room? Why do you…you look like…me?" He asks the window shakily, too afraid to turn around.  
  
The figure only stares at him, a grin on its face. It reaches out to touch him, but frowns.   
  
(Not enough strength…yet.)  
  
The hair on the back of Ryou's neck stands on end. How was he hearing that voice? The boy's mouth wasn't even moving!  
  
(But soon the time will come.)  
  
"The ti-time? S-s-soon?"  
  
It steps forward, now only inches away from his back.   
  
(Yes.)  
  
It snaps its neck to the right, suddenly interested in something outside.  
  
(Sooner than I thought.)  
  
"Huh?" He looks in the direction the other was watching intensely.   
  
(Don't try to see it just yet. It will come to you in time.)  
  
"What are you talking about!?" He turns around, desperately wanting an answer.  
  
Nothing there.  
  
"What the…?" He instinctively reaches a hand up to his chest. He feels something…hard. And smooth. "What's this?" He looks down. "What the hell is going on?!" Hanging from his neck on a chain was a golden ring, an Egyptian symbol and five smaller ornaments dangling from it. "Where did…who was…how is…"  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
He looks up, a little dazed. "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay in there?"  
  
"Yeah Mom."  
  
She peeks her head inside. "Who were you talking to?"  
  
He crosses his arms quickly, trying to cover up the necklace. "No one Mom."   
  
"Alright. Just try being a little quieter. We don't want to disturb our neighbors the first night we're here!"  
  
"Okay Mom."  
  
"Goodnight sweetie."  
  
"Night."  
  
She shuts the door.  
  
He lets out a deep breath. 'That was close.' His arms unfold and move along his chest. "Huh?" Nothing was there.   
  
He sits there in silence for a few minutes, trying to sort out what just happened. "…I give up." He walks tiredly over to his bed and flops down. 'I'm just gonna sleep on this…'  
  
He closes his eyes. 'Just try not to think about anything.' He feels himself slowly slipping away.  
  
'Almost there…' His hand slithers its way up to his neck. 'A chain? ...eh, screw it.' And with that Ryou fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There ya go! Just a little quickie before I go to bed...even though it's only like 9 something...damn turkey! ^^;; Um, the next chapter's gonna be with Ryou and Yugi and some other guys. *is hit in the face with another tomato* Ugh. I'll put Joey and Seto in there later.  
  
Ryou: Please review!  
  
*grabs and cuddles*  
  
Ryou: O.O 


	4. Lost and Found Friends

A/N: O.O Did I actually get reviews? I GOT REVIEWS!! ^^ ...okay, so I got more like one review, cuz' SOME people like Joey and Seto too much to compliment the rest of my work.  
  
Joey: I TOLD you they love me!! ^^  
  
...shut-up butt plug.  
  
Oh, and to one of my "reviews", I know Joey has a New York accent, and I try to put as much hints in his speech pattern that he does, but I don't like putting so much of it in there that it becomes annoying to read.   
  
And yes, I know you hate me for it, but this chapter's about Ryou meeting Yugi instead of Joey and Seto stuff. (although they do talk about him...) But, ya know, they aren't the main point of this story. ^^;; There's an explanation at the bottom. Please read it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Lost and Found Friends*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I'm crazy, it's official.' Ryou makes his way downstairs for breakfast, fingering the necklace under his sweater. (so what if he likes to wear sweaters when it's hot...leave him alone!) 'Where did this come from? Did I get it as a present and just forgot about it...or does it have something to do with that boy?' He rounds the corner. 'No, it was only a reflection. I'm just too stressed out and I'm starting to see things because of it. ...not a very reassuring thought.' He reaches the kitchen and takes a seat at the table.  
  
"Good morning Ryou."  
  
"Morning Mom."  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a question." His little ordeal last night seemed more important than his stomach right now.  
  
"Oh...well, what is it?"  
  
"Did you and Dad ever go to Egypt?"  
  
"Heavens no! We don't have the time or money for trips like THAT."  
  
"Oh, well have you seen any Egyptian stuff in town before, then?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Ryou. What are you getting at?"  
  
He felt sick. 'There's no way I got this from them.' "Nothing."  
  
"What's wrong, dear?"  
  
"I said nothing!" He roughly pushes himself away from the table. "I have to go to school now." He grabs his backpack and heads for the door.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
He glances back, a pained look on his face. "Sorry Mom." And with that he left the safety of his home, not caring to shut the door behind him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'My God, where IS that bus?' He stood alone at the end of his street, waiting for the so-called "school transportation system" to come pick him up. 'I've been standing here for ten minutes and it has YET to show itself.' He kicks the stop sign angrily. "WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
He stops. This wasn't like him! 'It's alright, everything's fine. I'm just a little on edge today, that's all.' He takes a seat on the curb, trying to figure out the time. 'Of course I forgot my watch...hey, maybe they know!' He steps out into the street, flagging down a passing bike-rider. "Hey, do happen to know what time it..."  
  
'Whoa.' The boy in front of him had...interesting hair, to say the least. It was shaped like a star, with reddish-violet coloring on the edges, black in the middle, and blonde bangs hanging in the front.  
  
"...the time?"  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by the question. "Oh, y-yeah. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
He nods his head. "I just left my house. It's about 7:20."  
  
"Ah! I'm gonna be late for school!"  
  
"Do you go to Domino High?"  
  
"...yeah. First day here."  
  
"Oh, well I can take you if you want."  
  
He stares at him. How could a boy that small survive high school?  
  
"Don't worry, I was already heading over there before you stopped me."  
  
"Oh, well..." He looks around the bike. "Where do I sit."  
  
"Right here." He pats behind him.  
  
"...where?"  
  
"On the seat."  
  
"Don't you think it's a little small for the two of us?"  
  
"It's okay, I've done this before. It'll hold us."  
  
"...alright." He thought he could trust this...what was his name?  
  
"I'm Yugi." The teen extends a hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh, I'm Ryou." He shakes it. "Same here."  
  
"Well, you'd better get on soon or we really WILL be late. ...just don't tell my grandpa I wasn't wearing a helmet!"  
  
"Right!" He takes a step around the back, eyeing the seat. "Ooo boy..."  
  
^^;; "Here." Yugi scoots forward. "Sorry, but that's as much room as you're gonna get."  
  
"Thanks." He swings his leg over carefully, moving forward for more security. "...uh, what do I hang onto?"  
  
A giggle.  
  
'What's he laughing about?'  
  
The bike suddenly lurches ahead, nearly knocking him off.  
  
"Ah!" He grabs onto the smaller boy. "Slower! Go slower!"  
  
"Come on, it's not THAT bad!" He pedals faster.  
  
'Oh God, we're gonna crash.' He squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his grip. 'We're gonna crash, I'm gonna die. Oh God, oh crap, we're gonna die.'  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
"Hold on!? But I AM holding on!"  
  
"Well, we're comin' up to the hill, so-"  
  
"The HILL!?" He screams at his back. "WE'RE GOING DOWN A HILL!?"  
  
"Here it comes!"  
  
"AAAAAAEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" A shrill scream erupts from the teen before they plummet down the steep road. "OH MY GODD!!!!"  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!? WE'RE GONNA DIIIEEE!!!!!"  
  
"ALMOST THERE!"  
  
"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He buries his face in the other's hair.  
  
"Oh!" Yugi hits the brakes, startled.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!" The scream in unison as the bike skids dangerously onto flat ground.  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
"LOOK OUT!!"  
  
They slam into a parked car.  
  
"UGH!" Yugi flips onto the hood.  
  
"UMPH!" Ryou bounces off, landing on his back.  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"Did you see that!?"  
  
"Killer crash dude!"  
  
The moan in response to the on-lookers.  
  
"Hey, make way, make way!" A brunette shoves his way through the crowd. "Aw man, look at my car!" His gaze shifts to the small figure on top of it. "Yugi!?"  
  
"Urg...Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"  
  
"Not sure. I..." His eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry Tristan! I'm so sorry!" He props himself up on an elbow.  
  
"Hey, no problem Yug. I don't see any dents or anything..." Okay, so there was a rather LARGE dent in one of its sides, but that was the least of his worries right now. "But how did you..." Movement below catches his eye. "Whoa! Who the hell is that!?"  
  
The albino slowly opens his eyes. "...ugh..."  
  
"I bet that was a nasty fall." He bends over him. "But, wait a minute..." He grabs him by the collar. "Did you do this? We're you trying to start a fight with Yugi!?" He shakes him. "Answer me!"  
  
"No, Tristan, stop!"  
  
"...huh?"  
  
"His name's Ryou. He's new and he was waiting at the wrong end of the street for the bus, so I gave him a ride on my bike."  
  
The said boy blushes slightly. 'So THAT'S why the bus never came.'  
  
He had gotten up and was standing by the pointy-haired one by now. "I got distracted and hit the brakes. It's my fault. He wasn't...picking on me." He winces. God it was embarrassing when Tristan went on protective rampages.  
  
"...oh." He lets go of the yellow sweater. "My bad."  
  
"Here." He takes hold of one of his arms. "We can go get late passes at the office. Think you can stand?"  
  
"...ack." He lets himself be helped to his feet. "Sorry Yugi. That...was a first for me."   
  
"It's okay. Let's just go before they start asking questions." He nods over at their spectators.  
  
"...ah." The three head over to the doors. "So…do you think I'll get in trouble for not wearing a uniform?"  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"They're real strict about uniforms in this school."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"  
  
"They're gonna kill you man! RUN!!"  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!!" He runs away screaming.  
  
"…maybe we should tell him it's not a big deal."  
  
"This is more fun."  
  
"That's so cold…hey Ryou! We were just joking! They'll let it slide the first day!"  
  
He stops in his tracks. "...oh." He tries failingly to regain his posture. "That's cool."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well, I gotta go! See you guys later!"  
  
"Cheerio!"   
  
"Yeah, sorry about your car Tristan!"  
  
"Eh, you got more beat up then my car, so we're even!" He runs down the hall to his class. "Later!"  
  
"Bye!" The remaining two limp their way to the office and get late passes.  
  
"Let's see." They take out their schedules. "Hey, we both have World Lit. first hour! Let's go!" And with THAT, the two boys walked upstairs to their classroom, each happy to have a new friend.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: Eww, friendship. I think I'm gonna be sick.... (keep reading!)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
By the end of school, Ryou had met pretty much all of Yugi's friends. There was a blonde, Mai, an overly-cheerful girl, Tea (he tripped her at lunch, but swore his leg did it on its own and was quickly forgiven), a guy obsessed with dice, Duke (wasn't sure they were the best of friends), and of course, Tristan. He said there was someone missing, though. Kinda looked worried about it. So, on their way home together (yes, they walked. their houses were so close to the school they didn't know why a bus even came), he decided to ask him about it.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, I was just curious. Who is it that wasn't at school?"  
  
"Oh, Joey? Yeah, he wasn't here today."  
  
"…why the face?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You look a little preoccupied."  
  
"…oh." He slows down. "He…he was acting really weird yesterday. And when I saw his face, it was all beaten up."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see him!" He runs ahead.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" He jumps on his bike. "He doesn't live that way! Make a right!"  
  
"Got it!" He turns the corner. The two of them quickly make their way to the Wheeler residence. "Hey…what are…those lights?" Ryou huffs.  
  
"They're police sirens…oh no! They're coming from Joey's house!" Yugi jumps off and runs the rest of the way. "Joey!"  
  
They reach the front door within seconds. "What happened!? Is everything alright?!'  
  
"I'm sorry, we can't let you in here. This is a crime scene."  
  
"A crime scene!?" Ryou screams.  
  
"We heard gunshots go off last night and-"  
  
"GUNSHOTS!? Let us in!!" They duck under the tape and run down the short hall to the bathroom, where the majority of the police were gathered.  
  
"What's going on!? Where's Joey!?"  
  
"Hey, you can't be in here kid!"  
  
"He has a friend who's in trouble, so why don't you just shut the hell up city dog!" He slaps a hand over his mouth. 'Oops. There I go slipping again. What's gotten into me today?'  
  
"…Ryou?"  
  
He shakes it off. "Never mind that! We have to find Joey!"  
  
"Right!" The smaller boy runs into the bathroom…and gasps. "What's all this!? Why are there bullet holes in the wall!?"  
  
"There was a shooting, son. No bodies were found, but…" The officer nods over at the door.  
  
"…oh no…" He felt numb. 'Is that…blood?' He kneels beside the dark pool on the floor. "He…was wearing jeans yesterday." He looks at the torn piece of cloth inches away. "It has to be his! Look!" He points at a red blotch by the edge. "That's part of the heart Mai drew on them!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Who?" Several cops had gathered nearby.  
  
"Joey! It's his! It has to be!" His face suddenly darkens. "Does that mean he…got shot?"  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"Wait!" Ryou shouts. "You said you haven't found a body or anything, right!?"  
  
"Nope. Nothin' so far."  
  
"Then he must've escaped!" He grasps Yugi by the shoulders. "He got away, don't you see? He ran somewhere safe. He's safe now."  
  
A sniffle. "I guess so." He abruptly grabs onto the nearest officer's arm. "Did you arrest his dad? Did you put him in jail!?"  
  
"We haven't caught anyone yet."  
  
"But he did it! He's the one who shot Joey!" He lets go. "He…tried to hide it for so long. I don't think there was a single person in the school who knew his father abused him. But this…" He lets out an angry cry. "This has gone too far!"  
  
"Hold on, son. Are you sure it was him?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Do you have any idea where we might find him?"  
  
"Try the local pub, he's bound to be drinking!"  
  
"Well, thanks for all your help, uh…"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"…Yugi. We'll contact you if we find out any more information. And…I'm sorry this had to happen."  
  
"It's not your fault." He steps under the tape and back outside. "You just better get that bastard."  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
He looks at Ryou. "It's my fault this happened. If I would've just gone with him, instead of letting him push me away…" Tears run down his cheeks. "Oh God."  
  
"Yugi…" He pulls him close. "Don't be afraid. You can't think like that."  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" He chokes. "Why couldn't he just let someone help him? Why…" He hugs onto Ryou tighter. "Why didn't he run away!?"  
  
"Oh Yugi…" He wraps his arms around the smaller boy, letting him sob into his shirt. "It's alright. Don't…" He feels his chest tighten. "Don't worry. Everything'll be okay."  
  
"Ryou?" He hears him start to cry.  
  
"No, no. Everything's fine. Everything's…" He shakes with emotion. 'No, I have to be strong.' He lifts a hand and wipes away the tears. "Yugi. Do you know where he could've gone?"  
  
He shakes his head. "He never talked about his family. And no one at school mentioned anything about seeing him…"  
  
"That doesn't mean he's not safe."  
  
"…huh?" Ryou's voice had suddenly grown sterner.  
  
"We can't sit around all day crying for him. It's pointless."  
  
"But…"  
  
He shakes his head, as if trying to clear it. "I'm sorry, it's just-"  
  
"No, you're right." He wipes his face with a sleeve. "We'd better get going. It's late."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nods, slightly clenching his teeth. "I'll be fine."  
  
"…alright." They swap information with the police and say their thanks, grabbing Yugi's bike on the way out and walking the rest of the way home in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
The sun was nearly setting by the time they reached Ryou's house. Both were worn out from the day's events and both were emotionally exhausted.  
  
"Well…see you later Yugi."  
  
"Yeah. See ya at school." He stops himself from turning around. "Hey, Ryou."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I have something I wanna show you tomorrow."  
  
'…what's he smiling about?'  
  
"Byyeeee." He leaves him bewildered on his porch, giggling on his bike all the way down the street his grandpa's game-shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Here's the deal for all you Joey and Seto fans! (including me! ^^) I'm gonna start rotating the chapters in between them and the rest of the story. Since I did the first two chapters on them, I did the last two chapters on other people. You see? ^^;; I'll switch them every chapter from now on…unless there's a life-changing event in one of them. Then I might dedicate two chapters for their cause.  
  
Alright, I'll go now. Remember, next chapter switches to Joey's stuff! Funnies up ahead!  
  
XD PLEASE REVIEW!!! XD  
  
…please? 


	5. Up in Smoke

A/N: *teary-eyed* Thanks Koishii No Tenshi, HieiTheDarkGem, and Safire1!! You're reviews…they were BEAUTIFUL!!  
  
Joey: ^^ They loooove me.  
  
You weren't in the last chapter!  
  
Joey: But I was MENTIONED in it.  
  
…good point.  
  
If you haven't figured it out by now, this fic doesn't exactly follow the show's story. For instance, Ryou has two parents who have never been to Egypt before, and in the show, his mom and sister are dead and his father makes a living by going to Egypt. Just to clear it up, it's MY story!! ^^   
  
Disclaimer: No own Yu-Gi-Oh! …did that rhyme? O.O … ^^;; Read and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Up in Smoke*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Urg…dat's the last time I get shot.' The blonde sits up in bed, trying to shake off his drowsiness. 'Eh? Who put me in here?' He grabs a handful of blankets. 'Aw, why's it gotta be so nice?'  
  
"…Joey?"  
  
"Ah! Ghost!"  
  
"No, just me." Mokuba swings the door open and steps inside. "Feeling better?"  
  
"A little…head hurts like hell."  
  
"Seto thought you'd be better off in a bed. He carried you up here, ya know."  
  
"…he did?" He closes his eyes, trying to remember. "But…hey! He's da one who let me get up an' walk around when I shoulda been restin'! It's his fault!"  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean for you to get hurt again."  
  
He waited for a reply, but none came.  
  
"Well…you think you can manage some breakfast?"  
  
"Huh?" Something clicks in his head. "Food! FOODFOODFOODFOOD!! He jumps out of bed. "Where's da food!? Gimme da food!"  
  
"It's downstairs in the kit-"  
  
"FOOOOOOD!!!" He runs out of the room, unaware of the pain coursing through his leg. "Oh God, food!" He flies down the steps and skids into the kitchen, barely missing the other Kaiba as he dives at the table. "FOOD!?"  
  
"I see you're awake."  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"And you're walking."  
  
"What's dat supposed ta mean?" A stab of pain alerts him to his surroundings. "Shit!" He clutches at his leg. "Damn, damn, damnit, damnit-"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot."  
  
"I didn't forGET, I was just caught up in da moment."  
  
"Whatever. Breakfast will be here shortly."  
  
"…you mean it's not here?"  
  
"Do you see any food?"  
  
"Nooo…"  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
"Pfft. I'll show ya an answer…"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nuttin'." He sits in silence for a few minutes, becoming more and more aware of himself under the steady gaze of the brunette. "Is somethin' wrong?"  
  
He continues to stare. "Just wondering why I've never seen you at school before. You do go to Domino High, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I go there. What's it ta you?"  
  
"…Joey Wheeler? Hmm. I've heard about you before."  
  
He hides a grin. "You have?"  
  
"Of course, now I understand. You're the one who always gets in those stupid fights."  
  
"Hey, it's not like I can help it. When you gotta friend like Yug…"   
  
"Yugi Motou?"  
  
"…yeah."  
  
'He's friends with that little brat? But how could…' He shuts his eyes. He absolutely DESPISED that boy, but he wasn't going to let Joey know that.  
  
"You have to be an idiot to get into that many fights."  
  
"I ain't dumb!"  
  
"That's why I must never see you. You're in all the slower classes." He chuckles.  
  
'Is he…laughin'…at ME!?' "Why I ought a-"  
  
"Save your breath. I have no desire to listen to your childish insults. Besides," he gives him an icy glare. "You would lose."  
  
'Wait, is talkin' about name-callin' or fightin'?' He shudders slightly. 'Eithah way, I think he WOULD win. He's scary.'  
  
The said teen grins. "What's the matter? Did the puppy lose his appetite?"  
  
'PUPPY!?' "What about you?"  
  
He frowns. He was expecting at least SOME kind of comeback. "What about me?"  
  
'Why did I just say that? I should dis 'em or somethin'!' "Who are you?"  
  
"…you don't know?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
'YES.' "I suppose not."  
  
'What's he mean?' "Then what's da big deal?"  
  
"No big deal…" 'Only that I'm the most powerful man you'll ever meet.'  
  
"Fine then." 'Dis is gettin' weird…'  
  
They sit in awkward silence until the doorbell rings.  
  
"Uh, I'll get it!"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Your leg."  
  
"…oh yeah."  
  
"I'LL get it!" The younger Kaiba races down the stairs to retrieve the pizza, not bothering to pay. Seto always took care of that stuff. "Thank you!" He waddles into the kitchen, balancing two boxes and a coke in his hands. "Anyone hungry?"  
  
"…you guys ordah pizza for breakfast?"  
  
"And you're complaining?"  
  
"NO."  
  
Mokuba laughs. "Thought you looked a little thin, so we got two. What about you Seto?"  
  
"I'm…not hungry. I'm going to do some work. I'll be down in a little bit to check on you."  
  
"Oh…okay."  
  
They watch him leave the room.  
  
"Whadda jerk. Won't even eat breakfast with us!"  
  
The black-haired boy giggles despite the insult to his brother. "He's always busy, so get used to it. But you should be grateful, he skipped school for you!"  
  
"…he did?"  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to make sure you were okay. He's gonna go tomorrow, though. Then after that it's break!"  
  
"It's gonna be break soon? Oh…" His eyes widen a little. "Does dat mean…I gotta go home?"  
  
"I'm not sure…I'll talk to Seto about it!"  
  
"What about da pi--"  
  
"I already ate, it's okay. I'll be right back!" He calls behind him.  
  
"…and without furthah ado…" The remaining boy opens the box…and immediately shuts it. "I know a cold pizza when I smell one." He looks around. "Micrawave, micrawave, micrawave, MICRAWAVE!" He nearly sprints to the counter in joy. "…waida minute." He starts hopping on one foot. "There we go!"  
  
He carries the food over to the rather large appliance and pops it in, box and all.  
  
Then he gets confused.  
  
"What're all these buttons!?" There were about thirty of them, all neatly lined up in a way he never thought possible. "It came…from outtah space!" He quickly hits the three and zero button, then something that resembles 'cook'. Sure enough it starts up, humming and rotating the food.  
  
"Oh yeah, who's da man!? JOEY'S DA MAN!!" He does a short victory dance (the pain!) before calling it quits and heading upstairs to get changed. "Eh, it'll only take a minute. The pizza'll definitely be done by da time I get back."  
  
He limps over to the staircase and grabs the railing tightly. "I jus' gotta take it easy. I can do this." He takes a step. "That ain't so bad." He takes another, shifting the weight to his bad leg. "Ah, damn it, ow!" He tries hopping up on one leg. Unfortunately, every time his foot makes contact with a step, the vibration sends jolts of pain to his other leg. "Ugh, didn't work!"  
  
He continues to experiment. "Nope." He tries crawling. "Guh, notta chance!" He makes it about halfway before taking break. "Dat took a while. Wondah what time it is?"  
  
"JOOOOOOOEEYYYYYY!!!"  
  
"Gah!" He nearly falls over in surprise.  
  
"What are you DOING down there!?"  
  
"I ain't doin' nothin'!" He smells the air. "Uh, I think ya burnin' somethin' Kaiba!"  
  
"No, YOU are!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"I leave you alone for half an hour and you set the house on fire!?"  
  
"But I didn't set da house on fi---" He stops, blinks, and looks up at the now smoke-covered ceiling. "Da pizza…oh no! HEEELLLPPPP!!"  
  
"I'm going to KILL you dog!"  
  
"Shuddup and help me save da pizza!"  
  
Blue eyes narrow as they round the corner. "Damnit!" He jumps over the railing, landing on a step halfway down. "Come here!" He grabs the smaller teen by the waist and throws him over his shoulder.  
  
"Whaddya think you're doin'!?"  
  
"Shut-UP!" He finishes the staircase in a breeze and races to the kitchen.  
  
'Heheh. My butt's right by his head. If I let one fly…'  
  
"Don't you even THINK about moving!" He puts him quickly on the table.  
  
"Ah! Save da pizza! SAVE DA PIZZA!!"   
  
He rushes to the counter and opens the microwave, covering his face with a sleeve. "Oh God!" He chokes on the thick smoke. "You-" *cough* "-idiot!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Joey!?"  
  
He squints at the table.   
  
No answer.  
  
"Shit!" He runs back and scoops up the still figure. 'Forgot about his punctured lung…'  
  
He retreats to the living room, Joey motionless in his arms. 'I don't hear him breathing. Maybe he needs CPR…'   
  
Before he knew it, he was lowering his face down to meet Joey's.  
  
He hesitates, taking a breath just inches above the other's lips.  
  
Then he heard a moan.  
  
"Nnn…ya do that a lot."  
  
He pulls back.  
  
"What?"  
  
Honey eyes flutter open. "Ya carry me like a princess."  
  
"Ugh." He drops him roughly on the couch. "Repulsive."  
  
He reaches a hand up to his chest, wincing in pain. "Did ya save the pizza?"  
  
"Unless you like it black and extra crispy, no."  
  
"Damn. At least we still got one of 'em."  
  
He crosses his arms, trying to regain his posture after the little misunderstanding. "I want a new microwave."  
  
"What's wrong with the micrawave?"  
  
"There's pizza guts all over it and the smell will never go away."  
  
"Sure it will, just gotta use a little air freshener…"  
  
"I want a new microwave."  
  
"Ya live in a big 'ol mansion, you should have no problem."  
  
His eyes narrow, a smirk playing on his lips. "No. I want one from you."  
  
"From me?" He waves a hand in front of him dismissively. "I don't do gifts."  
  
"Not a gift. Compensation."  
  
"I ain't gettin' ya a new micrawave."   
  
"Well, if you're not going to be useful around here, there's no point in me letting you stay…"  
  
"I'm gettin' ya a new microwave."   
  
"I thought you'd see it my way."  
  
"…jus' as soon as I get a job."  
  
He ignores this last comment. "Why did you try to cook the pizza for thirty minutes?"  
  
"Thirty minutes?! …I thought I was puttin' it in for thirty seconds…"  
  
"You should really learn how to use a microwave. It might come in handy someday."  
  
"It ain't MY fault! Dat stupid thing had too many buttons!"  
  
He shakes his head. "Sad puppy. I thought you could at least handle a simple kitchen appliance…"  
  
"I ain't a puppy Kaiba."  
  
'Heh…he sounds almost serious.' "What were you going upstairs for?"  
  
"Ta change my clothes. Evah heard of it?"  
  
"Ever hear of a shower?"  
  
"Cuz' I know where your bathroom is."  
  
"That's why you ask."  
  
He looks at him incredulously. "Ya ain't da most friendly person."  
  
"So?"  
  
"…forget it."  
  
The sound of small footsteps reaches their ears. "Um, Seto?"  
  
"Yes Mokuba?"  
  
"The T.V…."  
  
He frowns. He knew he didn't watch television. "Is it important?"  
  
"Well…" He glances at Joey.  
  
"…I see." The older one walks over to the staircase, pausing before the first step. "Stay here."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
He disappears without another word.  
  
'…what was dat all bout?' He rubs his eyes wearily. 'The TV…what could be on the TV…why did Mokuba look at me?' He stops. 'Could it be…'   
  
A small gasp.   
  
'Did they find 'em?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Bwa haha! Who is Joey talking about? Will it change anything? Will Kaiba even care!?  
  
Seto: I'm going to kill you…  
  
^^ CPR, huh?  
  
Seto: Yes! CPR! C-P-R!! Nothing else!  
  
Now, now-  
  
Seto: Leave me alone you sick freak! We just met each other!  
  
But that doesn't count for your past life, now does it?  
  
Seto: I hate you.  
  
…awww, isn't he so cute?  
  
Seto: *twitch*  
  
Remember, next chapter switches to Yugi and Ryou and people! ^^ Ah yes, about Yami and Bakura. They're not here yet. They'll come around in the next chapter (I doubt it) or the chapter after it with these people. This'll probably be a long story since everyone's just meeting each other. Hope you like it!  
  
And review! It makes me happy! I write when I'm happy! So pleeeaaseee review!! XD 


	6. And the Spirits Emerge

A/N: Ah, just got back from Texas……hey, I got more reviews this time! ^^ Thanks everyone!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: *bows* Thank you, thank you.  
  
Ranma Higurashi: I know, wasn't it? (thanks!)  
  
Hillary Nguyen: Here they are, thanks for waiting!  
  
Random Thoughts: I'm flattered, thank you very much. ^^  
  
keisan: *gasp!* He eats squirrels!? ...eh, no surprise, really. (and here he comes!)  
  
laDy SaSaMi7: No, no! Don't cry! Here's the new chapter!  
  
Female-Yami/Yugi: *wipes tear from eye* Thank you so much for your review! It was BEAUTIFUL!! ...ooo, does that mean I get a Bakura plushy!? XD SWEET!   
  
Joey: *is giggling like an idiot*  
  
…what is it?  
  
Joey: ….it's nothin'…*laugh*  
  
…ookay. Well, here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! ^^;; I think…  
  
Disclaimer: …uh, check the other chapters. It should be in there. *runs away from lawyers* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!! BWA HAHAHAHA- *trips* Aw crap…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*And the Spirits Emerge…*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Friday. Friday at last. The last day before summer vacation. (I know I said break before, but break, vacation, same thing, right? ^^;;) The school was in a buzz. The students were happy. After all, they got to screw around after exams. It was, in a word, a free day.  
  
(Shut-up, I know that isn't one word…)  
  
It was then, just before school got out, in a sixth hour advanced math class, that Yugi noticed a certain someone at their seat who wasn't there the day before.  
  
That certain someone being: Seto Kaiba.  
  
Sure, they weren't the best of friends, but he was workin' on him. Why not go talk to him? It wasn't like they'd see each other over vacation or anything…right?  
  
"So, Kaiba, uh…think you did good on the test?"  
  
"Hundred percent."  
  
"You really think so? I thought it was kinda hard and--"  
  
"What do you want, Yugi?" He looks up from his book irritably.  
  
"…well, nothing really." The smaller boy frowns.  
  
"It's obvious you want something. What is it?"  
  
"Have you seen Joey?" He blurts out.  
  
"…perhaps."  
  
His face brightens slightly. The question was just on a fluke, but 'perhaps' didn't mean 'no'.  
  
"Why, is he in trouble?"  
  
"Oh, no!" He quickly shakes his head. "It's just that…well, have you seen the news lately?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you probably already know…they arrested his father."  
  
"Where are you going with this?"  
  
"Kaiba…they put him in jail for shooting Joey!"  
  
Several students' heads turn at his shout.  
  
"I…I need to know…if he's okay." He looks at him with pleading eyes. "If you know anything…anything at all…please, tell me."  
  
He shuts his book. Why couldn't the imp just leave him alone? A minute goes by before he quietly replies, "What if I told you…he was staying with me?"  
  
"…what?"  
  
"Oh, don't look so surprised."  
  
"Are you serious!?" He nearly jumps on the other teen. "Is he hurt!? What happened?!"  
  
"Yugi, you're making people stare…"  
  
"I don't care, just tell me!"  
  
He gives an exaggerated sigh. He hated explaining things. "I was in the neighborhood when I heard gunshots and found him running away from someone."  
  
"…it's true then…he really did get shot…"  
  
A small nod. "I picked him up and brought him back to the mansion so he could rest. It was only his leg, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain…"  
  
"Is he awake yet?"  
  
"Almost burned down my kitchen, he better be awake."  
  
A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. That was Joey alright. "Well, what do you plan on doing with him?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Does he even know who you are?"  
  
He puts on an all-too-familiar smirk. "Of course not."  
  
"You have to tell him!"  
  
"Why don't we let HIM decide what to think about me first? The less he knows, the better."  
  
"Have you told him ANYTHING? What about his dad!?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
He stares, a little shocked. "You have to tell him about that…"  
  
"He doesn't need to know anything yet."  
  
"But, Kaiba…"  
  
The bell rings, signaling the end of school. He puts his book away. 'This is getting lame.' "I'll take care of it."  
  
"What're you gonna do?"  
  
He leaves without another word.  
  
"…oh Joey…" The tri-color haired teen gets his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. "I hope you're okay…" He slowly shuffles out the door, a little depressed at the thought of his best friend in the hands of…well, he didn't want to say 'enemy'…but that's pretty much what Kaiba was.  
  
He didn't get very far before he heard his name being called.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!"  
  
He stops long enough for Ryou to catch up.  
  
"How'd you do on your--" The question dies on his lips. "…is something wrong?"  
  
"I know here Joey is."  
  
He pats him on the back. "That's a good thing, right?"  
  
"…yeah. It IS a good thing." He gives a small laugh. "Thanks, I was starting to…well, never mind. It's not important."  
  
"Oh…" He looks at the ground, trying to remember something. "Hey! Didn't you have something to show me?"  
  
"Mm, yeah! Almost forgot!" He unzips his backpack giddily. "It's an ancient Egyptian artifact!" He pulls out a large, pyramid-shaped puzzle. "It's almost done, too!"  
  
His eyes widen. "Great scotts! How long have you been working on it?"  
  
"A while."  
  
"A while? What's that mean."  
  
"…years."  
  
"Really? It takes that long to do?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Look." He points at several long cracks on the surface. "Those are the edges of each piece. It's kinda hard to tell which are which after you fit 'em in the right spot, though."  
  
"There…there must've been hundreds!"  
  
He laughs again, reaching into his pocket. "Here. Go ahead and try it." He takes out a handful of tiny golden pieces.  
  
"I…" He starts to feel queasy. "I don't think I can do it."  
  
"Sure you can. I'll help if you want!"  
  
"Yugi, something strange is going on…" He clutches at the ring under his shirt.  
  
"Ryou? What is it?"  
  
"I…can't feel my arms…and-"  
  
(Time to call him OUT!)  
  
"Did you hear that!?" It was the voice from a couple nights ago.  
  
"Hear what?" He looks around nervously. "W-What's going on?"  
  
The albino stiffens as if on command. His head lowers. "The time…is now."  
  
"…the time? Time for what?"  
  
His eyes darken. "…for HIM." Pale arms snatch the pieces away and snap them into place on the puzzle at an alarming speed. A smile spreads across the now strange face and the arms begin to work faster, now a blur.  
  
"Ryou?" The smaller boy squeaks. "Ryou! RYOU!!"  
  
The figure before him blinks. "Yugi?" Its features become lighter. "Guh!" The puzzle falls from his hands in surprise.  
  
"Whoa!" The other teen catches it with ease. "Don't wanna be dropping this now!" He puts it away, a worried smile on his face.  
  
"S-sorry Yugi!" He shakes his head quickly. "I…couldn't control myself…it's like I was far away, just watching…"  
  
"It's not your fault, don't worry about it."  
  
"…what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if you promise not to laugh…" He waits for the other's nod. "…this puzzle…they say it has a dark power trapped inside…like some kind of magic. Under the right circumstances, it can interact with the outside world…or even escape." He closes his eyes, bracing himself for the usual onslaught of laughter.  
  
"…I believe you."  
  
He cautiously looks up. "…you do?"  
  
"Of course!" He smiles warmly. "What are friends for?"  
  
He opens his mouth to reply when he sees something move under his uniform. "…Ryou, there's something on your--"  
  
"Unnhh!!" He crashes back against the wall, hands running across his torso. "My skin, it's burning!" Another agonized shout escapes his throat and he falls to the floor. "Get it, get it off!" He nearly doubles over in pain.  
  
"Ryou!" The smaller boy searches his body with frightened eyes. "Is it there!?"  
  
He points at his chest, earning a desperate nod.  
  
He frantically unbuttons the blue coat and rips off his other shirt, gasping when he reaches bare skin. "Oh my God!"  
  
A glowing ring similar to his puzzle was slowly-but-surely embedding itself into the bone just under his neck.  
  
"…get it…off…" The now completely white teenager chokes.  
  
A group of socializing teachers down the hall see the two of them on the floor. "H-hey!" It looked like they were fighting. "You can't be doing that in here!"  
  
Yugi takes no notice of the shouting adults. He continues pulling on the sinking necklace.  
  
"What's he doing to that kid!?" Several teachers nearby run to the scene.  
  
He grits his teeth together and pulls harder.  
  
Ryou screams.  
  
"Yugi Motou, stop it this instant!" His math professor grabs him by the shoulders, accompanied by two others at his waist and legs.  
  
"No, NO!" He cries, still latched onto the ring. "I have to help him!"  
  
"Then let go! You're hurting him!"  
  
"Hrrrrrr! He gives a final yank before letting himself be dragged off.  
  
"…ungh…" Blood trickles down the limp boy's stomach. He weakly touches the now resting ring. "…it's done…"  
  
"Whoa, hey! Are you alright!?" The remaining teachers gather around him.  
  
"…where's…Yugi?"  
  
"They took him to the office. It looks like you'll have to come, too."  
  
He nods, allowing them to carry him down another hallway and into the said room.   
  
"Urg! Let me GO!" The violet-eyed teen struggles against the restraining arms. "I have to see him! I have to see if he's okay!" He stops thrashing as his friend comes into view. "Ryou!"  
  
He moans in acknowledgement. They set him on the bench. "It wasn't…him…"  
  
"Shh, shh. Don't talk." The nurse quickly examines his chest. "He'll be okay after he rests a bit." She bandages him up before putting him in another room.  
  
She returns shortly, a displeased look on her face. "Mr. Motou, you should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
"But, I didn't-"  
  
"I don't know how you did it, but you managed to give him several deep cuts with that necklace!"  
  
"Are you even list-"  
  
"You're lucky school's out young man, or you'd be in big trouble!" She hands him the phone. "Now hurry up and get yourself a ride home before I kick you outside myself!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
He sighs and punches in his grandpa's number.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. No. I was just wondering if you could come and pick me up from school. I know, but something weird happened and- …yeah. Alright, see you in a minute. Bye." He sets the phone back on its hook, not looking at the nurse's face.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day…"  
  
He didn't have to wait long before a knock was heard on the door and an elderly man walked in. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." He hops off his chair. "…sorry Mrs. Nurse."  
  
She taps her foot on the floor. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."  
  
"…right. I'll remember that." He leaves the room with his grandfather, then the building. Soon they were in the car.  
  
"What happened, my boy?"  
  
He stares out the window, numb to his surroundings. "Remember the boy I told you about yesterday?"  
  
He scratches his beard. "What, that Ryou fellow?"  
  
"Mm-hm." He opens his backpack, taking out the puzzle. "He did this."  
  
"But…it's nearly finished!"  
  
He faintly nods. "All that's left is the eyepiece. He…seemed different when he was doing it…like he was darker…I couldn't believe how fast he was going. And then his ring started-"  
  
"Hold on. What did the ring look like?"  
  
"It was gold, with five little dangling parts…and a symbol just like the one on my eyepiece. I can remember it so clearly…"  
  
"Did you sense anything special about it? Like with your puzzle?"  
  
"It just seemed…dark…and powerful. It had a strange aura about it."  
  
The car comes to a stop just outside the game shop. "…it's as I feared."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yugi," his grandpa turns to him. "That artifact your friend has…it's called the Millennium Ring. Just as yours is called the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
His eyes widen. "Are you saying-"  
  
"I don't want you to see that boy anymore. He should have never touched the puzzle. Your items should never even come NEAR each other."  
  
"But, grandpa…"  
  
He gets out of the car. "Try to understand, Yugi…only evil can come of it."  
  
"Grandpa, wait…"  
  
He gives him an apologetic glance before going inside.  
  
"…this can't be happening." The teen follows suit and retreats to his room, slamming the door shut and sitting on his bed within minutes.   
  
'What should I do?' He watches the floor intensely, as if expecting it to move. "…I've waited this long. It'd be foolish not to." He retrieves the eyepiece from his pocket with a trembling hand. "If I complete it…will the darkness be released?"  
  
He shakes his head. "No, no. All this power can't be bad. I know there's something good in it. There has to be…" He clicks it into place.  
  
'…what the hell am I doing?'  
  
A tremor races through the room.  
  
"Ugh!" He grabs onto his dresser for balance.  
  
A quiet chanting reaches his ears. "Wha-What is that!?" Its volume increases, words starting to form.  
  
He runs to an open window. "Who's there!?"  
  
The chanting stops, the shaking ceases. He takes a step back. Light below catches his eye. "What's going on?!" The puzzle glows brightly, clattering against the floor.  
  
His eyes become large. "Is this--!" A flash and he covers his face. "Nghhh!!" A cold wind rips through his clothes.  
  
Something resembling a shriek comes from the distance and the wind dies down, along with the blinding light.  
  
He shivers and waits. 'What….what…' He slowly opens his eyes. "…oh!"  
  
It was like looking into a mirror. Minus the height and lightning-streaked hair, the figure before him…well, looked like him.  
  
'…he certainly is handsome…'  
  
A hard slap to the face brings him back to reality.  
  
"Guh!" He cups his cheek with a hand. 'He hit me!?'  
  
A stream of Egyptian shouts comes from the stranger.  
  
Yugi looks at him, confusion etched on his face. "…what?"  
  
Another shout and his look-alike runs from the room.  
  
"W-wait a minute!" The sound of a door shutting leaves him by himself once again.  
  
He sits in silence, shock coursing through his body.  
  
"What…what WAS that?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MEANWHILE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ryou stumbles through the streets, dizzy, just minutes after leaving the school. His hands grab at anything within reach, trying to regain control.  
  
"What's…happening to me?"  
  
He leans against a stop sign, nausea overcoming him.  
  
"Oh no! Are you OKAY?"  
  
'Go away…go…away…'  
  
"What's wrong Ryou?"  
  
He tries to ignore the high-pitched voice.  
  
"I know!" The brunette comes closer, arms outstretched. "You need a HUG!"  
  
A smile spreads across his face. "…what I need?" His arm shoots forward, hand closing around her neck. "Is for you to die."  
  
"Ynnnnn!" She claws at the strangling hold.  
  
He tightens his grip.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
She falls to the ground, coughing.  
  
"…Ry…Ryou!?"  
  
"Run Tea!" He restrains his arm.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"Just…get out…while you still can!"  
  
"Think FRIENDSHIP, Ryou!"  
  
His body lurches forward. "GO!!"  
  
"Friendshipfriendshipfriendship!"  
  
"GRR!!" He dives at her. "SHUT-UP!" His fingers form another chokehold.  
  
"…geh!...guh!...gi!..."  
  
He shakes. "No, no, NO!" His hand drops to the ground. "I won't let you hurt her!"  
  
(And I won't be IGNORED!!)  
  
Clouds move swiftly overhead, covering the rising moon. "Ugh!" Something knocks him on his back.  
  
Darkness engulfs him.  
  
'…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…I'm…  
  
…  
  
…still awake?'  
  
He feels a pressure on his chest. "…what…" His eyes open. "Uh!" He draws back.  
  
Inches away from his face was the same one he saw that unforgettable night.   
  
"It's good to see you again."  
  
That voice! Commanding, powerful…raspier than his, but powerful all the same.  
  
He shivers, just as he did the first time he heard it.  
  
The white-haired figure runs a finger up his side. "And under such close…circumstances."  
  
He breaks out into a cold sweat.  
  
"And how convenient," he shifts his weight to his stomach. "That I should have you on the ground…" He grabs one of his wrists. "…with your shirt already open…" He moves his hips forward, grabbing onto the other one.  
  
'W-What's he doing? Is he…oh God, please, no…'  
  
He lets out a small whimper, his lip trembling.  
  
'What?' The other pauses. 'He's…afraid?'  
  
His eyes wander down to his chest. 'I hurt him earlier, didn't I?' He mentally slaps himself. 'So what? It was his fault for not letting me finish the…wait. The puzzle's done?'  
  
He sighs disappointedly, watching a tear run down the smaller boy's face.  
  
'…damnit.'  
  
He lets go of his wrists and climbs off.  
  
Ryou blinks, confused. "…why--"  
  
"You're just 5,000 years too young." He stands up. "That's all."  
  
"…5,000…years?"  
  
He turns to walk away.  
  
"W-wait!" He sits up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To take in the new scenery, of course. It's been a long time." He takes a step out onto the street. "And don't worry," he throws the bewildered teen one last glance. "We'll see each other again, hikari."  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
And how true he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ahh, there ya go. Yami and Bakura! ^^ Hope you liked it.  
  
Ryou: …keep him away from me…  
  
Aw, come on. He was just messin' with ya! …at least I think he was. He hasn't been able to tap that ass in five millennia, ya know…  
  
Ryou: Shut-up! Shut-UP!!  
  
XD Hahahaha...  
  
All will be explained later on.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
(please, please, please, please…)  
  
P.S.- I'll update my other stories later, for all you Trigun fans! (hey, I have an excuse, so don't yell at me!) 


	7. When Belts Collide

A/N: Urg, sorry for the slow update. Something happened and I've been quite…distracted.  
  
Joey: *snigger*  
  
SHUT-UP!!  
  
*mutter mutter*  
  
*smile*  
  
Ala: Ya think so? …BATTLE MODE!! XD  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: *grin* You shall find out soon enough…   
  
LaDy SaSaMi7: …yes…yes, I think that's what was going on…why don't we ask Bakura?   
  
Bakura: Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Psh, I wrote it.  
  
Bakura: Then why are you asking me!?  
  
Just a little confirmation.  
  
Bakura: …you pathetic little thing. *walks away*  
  
Heheh. You know he was tryin' to get a little piece a--  
  
Bakura: I RESENT THAT!!  
  
^^ Well, there ya go.  
  
Yami Hitokiri: Thanks for the criticism! Sorry if it's a little confusing, but it IS supposed to be in present-tense. And I'll try to be a little more descriptive from now on…tell me if I improve any! I'll keep workin' on it!   
  
Female-Yami/Yugi: *is squealing with joy* Lookit all the Bakura plushies! YAAAYYYY!!!! *huggles* Thank you! …umm, can I have a Marik one, too? ^^;;  
  
Ranma Higurashi: Aww? Ryou was nearly raped!  
  
Bakura: I SAID I RESENT THAT!!!  
  
^^ He's so cute when he's angry.  
  
Sorry for leavin' you guys in the dark and all…but, uh…*nervous laugh*   
  
Here's the new chapter! I thought I'd put in something…suggestive…with Joey and Kaiba, and since everyone always has them wrestling and ending up in an odd position, I thought of doing something else. Haven't seen it done before, so I hope you like it!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*When Belts Collide*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He tried. He had really tried to lighten him up.  
  
He tried getting him to watch a movie. He tried getting him to play twenty questions. He even went as far as to suggest an innocent game of twister with his brother. But all he could get out of Seto Kaiba was grunting, glaring, and the occasional slamming of a door in his face.  
  
He could swear the guy was avoiding him.  
  
And now, in his current position, he can't help but think… that begging the millionaire for hours upon hours to play with him wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Make your move, Puppy."  
  
"Man, if you don't stop callin' me that…" He had momentarily forgotten the nickname given to him earlier and, ironically enough, chose the little dog piece to play Monopoly with.  
  
"I'm growing old here…" He moans, a hint of whining in his voice.  
  
"Hey, just cuz' YOUR good with money, don't mean I am."  
  
"It's not that hard, Pup. You don't have enough money to buy the deed and I doubt you'd be willing to mortgage something, so just give it up."  
  
"Ehhh…" 'He's right, although I hate to admit it.' "Okay, you go."  
  
He snorts and rolls the die with detached interest, moving his silver money bag ten spaces ahead and passing GO. "Easy cash."  
  
"Ha!" Joey points at the purple square. "You landed on my property! Now ya gotta pay me…" he looks at the rent value. "Twelve bucks!"  
  
"Ooo, I don't know…" He flips through his stack of $500 bills. "Twelve dollars might be too much for me…"  
  
"Does that mean I win?"  
  
"I was lying, here." He pulls out a fifty. "You should have plenty of change."  
  
"What's dat supposed ta mean?"  
  
He watches in amusement as the blonde retrieves $38 from the ones and tens littering his area. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Hey," he pauses thoughtfully. "I should just keep 'dis money, ya know."  
  
"Oh?" His eyes flash at the thought of wrestling it away from him. "And why is that?"  
  
He responds brightly, "You nevah paid the hottie tax!"  
  
His eyes widen ever so slightly, his lips parting. 'What did he just say?' Another mischievous flash. "I seem to be unfamiliar with his tax. Care to explain?"  
  
"Uh…" He swallows loudly. 'What da hell was THAT Joey!?' He was so used to hitting on girls, it just kind of slipped out. 'He's a guy!...and dat was corny anyway!'  
  
"Well?" He probes with his eyes, relishing at how nervous the other boy had become.  
  
"You…you hafta pay extra 'cuz it's so nice on my property!" He smiles triumphantly.  
  
"Well now, I thought you said 'hottie' tax."  
  
A bead of sweat makes its way down the side of his face. "Musta heard wrong."  
  
He continues to stare. '…heard wrong? What if he's right? What if I just heard what I wanted to hear…' He silently curses himself. 'WANTED to? I didn't want to hear that!'  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heh." He grabs the die warily. "Had me worried for a minute." He quickly rolls and moves ahead, ending up on another un-purchased lot. "…I'll take it!"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
He flips one of his deeds over. "Back off, IknowwhatI'mdoin'."  
  
Kaiba sighs. The issue of what to do with his guest had been nagging at him all day. 'The imp was right…he should know about his father.'  
  
"Eh?" He thought he heard the other teen mutter something. "What's da mattah with you?"  
  
"Enough of this game," Seto throws his money on the board. "We need to talk."  
  
The lighter-haired boy follows example, puzzlement spreading across his face. "About what?"  
  
He leans back against the arm of the couch. 'How should I say this?' His eyes travel upward to meet the honey pair. 'I don't want to hurt him…'   
  
He takes a moment to contemplate the situation. '…don't want to hurt him?' It was the truth…and it scared him. 'But, that's not me.' He grimaces. 'I have to be blunt…  
  
…no matter what the case.'  
  
He gestures to his bandaged leg. "You were shot by your father, correct?"  
  
"…" Okay, that was a little surprising. "…yeah. But how do ya kno--"  
  
"They've arrested him."  
  
A groan escapes his throat.  
  
"They're going to come look for you."  
  
The muscles in his jaws tighten. "I know."  
  
Blue eyes soften for an instant.  
  
"But that doesn't mean…" he lowers his head, shaking it. "…it shouldn't mean…"  
  
A long pause.  
  
"…what?"  
  
He squeezes his eyes shut. "Don't make me go back, Kaiba!"  
  
'Is he…' He pulls away. '…is he crying?'  
  
The implied teen quickly runs an arm over his face before looking up. "They'll…they'll put me in fostah care. Please don't turn me in. Please…"  
  
He winces slightly. He knew what it was like to be in the care of a complete stranger. Bad things happened, and people died. But at least he had had Mokuba. If Joey went…he wouldn't have anyone. He knew the thought was unbearable.  
  
'…why the hell am I acting like this!? He doesn't need to know that!'  
  
"Hn." He regains his composure with some difficulty. "So the Puppy begs, too?"  
  
"What…what--" 'I just put myself on da line there! How can he be so emotionless!?'  
  
Another well-placed smirk. "I'll let you stay."  
  
"R-really?" He chokes, nearly bursting with joy.  
  
"…if only for Mokuba's sake."  
  
"Guh!" His cheeks grow dangerously red, all previous feelings forgotten.  
  
"Why so flustered all of a sudden?"  
  
"Ya…you!" He points in anger. "Why ya gotta be such a JERK!?"  
  
"What?" He looks at him sideways. "For telling the truth?"  
  
His finger becomes limp. 'Is that what he really thinks a me?' He turns away before the other can see the change on his face.  
  
Kaiba frowns. 'Why is HE acting like that? …I said he could stay…' He pushes the thought aside, deciding it could wait till later, and stands up, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Joey catches the movement. "Where ya goin'!?"  
  
"To my bedroom," he coolly replies.  
  
"Hrrr…" He rises awkwardly. "I'm sick 'n' tired of you--"  
  
He turns the corner.  
  
"Are you listenin' to me!?" He ignores the sharp pain in his leg and chases after him. "Wait a minute!"  
  
'Hmm?' Kaiba sees the infuriated teen behind him. 'What does he want now?'  
  
"Hey, I'm talkin' ta you!" He points at his back indignantly. "Listen up!"  
  
"Is that a threat, Puppy?" He speeds around another corner.  
  
"Yeah, it is! So-" He nearly trips over his feet. "Ah, no fair!" He grabs the wall and swings himself around the corner. "I dunno where I'm goin'!"  
  
The other teen makes no move to respond.  
  
"Kaiba!" He picks up the pace, trying to catch up. 'If I get lost, it'll give 'em the perfect chance ta make fun a me again!'  
  
He hobbles along, desperate not to lose sight of his target. 'I'm gonna catch him! …and then I'm gonna hit 'em real hard!' He grins, unaware of the now silent footsteps, and races down the stretch of hallway he saw him down last.  
  
"Oh Kaaiba! I'm almost the--" His words are cut short as he rounds the corner and crashes into something.  
  
"Oof!" He catches Seto off-guard, sending them both flying into his bedroom.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Joey grabs out in front of him, trying to regain his balance in the dark. "I can't see!"  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"Gyah!" He stumbles backwards, slamming into the large bed frame. "Ow! What's goin' on!?"  
  
"We're stuck," comes the hoarse reply.  
  
"We're stuck? Why are we stuck!?"  
  
"Are you wearing a belt?"  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"It's attached to mine."  
  
'Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!! The one time I wear a belt it gets stuck on anothah one!? What da hell is THAT crap?!'  
  
He takes a moment to steady his breathing before cautiously reaching up. "Eh?" He feels his hands bump into something soft. "What's dat?"  
  
Kaiba inhales sharply. 'Why…does he have his finger…on my lips?' He strains his eyes, trying to see the other's face.  
  
Joey feels the thing under his finger move. "Oh!" He quickly pulls his arm away. "Uh…what're we gonna….I mean, how are we gonna-"  
  
His hips jerk forward.  
  
"Nh!"  
  
The brunette smiles, hearing the other's breathing hitch. "Afraid of the dark, are we?"  
  
A severe blush covers his features. "What're you doin'!?"  
  
"I'm trying to get us loose." He takes a step back. "Pull the other way."  
  
"R-right." He wraps his arms around the railing, bracing himself.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." He tightens his grip.  
  
"Here we go." He leans back, withdrawing his lower half. "…wiggle or something."  
  
"Wiggle?" He pulls back hard. "Like that?"  
  
"Sure. Just…do something." He pulls away again, causing the blonde to jerk back.  
  
"So…where are we anyway?"  
  
"My bedroom." An aggravated grunt. "I told you before I left, remember?"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Their game of tug-o-war goes on for a while before both boys become impatient. Each put more force into their pulls, causing the other to yell out.  
  
Both begin to sweat.   
  
"Joey," he pants. Don't--"  
  
"Shut-up!" He jerks back hard, a little ecstatic, causing the larger teen to topple over him.  
  
Seto quickly reasserts himself.  
  
"It's obvious we're not getting anywhere with this. It's probably stuck…someplace else." He bucks his hips upward. "Go down."  
  
'Go down!? What the fu-'  
  
"Pull down!"  
  
"Oh!" He quickly does as ordered, earning a loud click from below. "I think it's workin'…"  
  
"Again."   
  
They repeat the up and down motion.  
  
"Ngh!" Joey re-grasps the decorative poles. "K-Kaiba!"  
  
He continues thrusting up. "What?"  
  
"Y-you're hurtin' my leg!"  
  
"Your leg?" He growls. "Here then!" His hands grope blindly for their belts, making the other gasp. "We'll just have to do it manually!"  
  
"Geh, watch it!"  
  
His hands fumble for the buckle, scraping against the jean's zipper.  
  
Joey squirms under his touch. 'Why is he…doing that?' The tugging starts again.  
  
He nearly moans. 'That feels kinda…good…and warm…and--oh God that isn't helping…'  
  
"Be still!" The other shouts, now frantically working on the belts.  
  
Soft footsteps approach the open door. "Seto? Is everything okay in there?" The light flickers on and Mokuba steps inside. "I thought I heard--oh!"  
  
Joey was pressed up against the bed, his eyes scrunched shut, his head rolled back, with his brother nearly straddling him, his hands dangerously close to his crotch.  
  
"Well, well, well." He crosses his arms, smiling. "I didn't know you two were on such friendly terms."  
  
"Ugh, Mokuba!" He quickly undoes his belt buckle, putting an end to their struggle. "We weren't-"  
  
"Bathroom!" Joey runs out the door, blushing like mad.  
  
His eyes grow wide with realization. "Y-yeah. Show him where the bathroom is!" He waits for the younger Kaiba to leave the room before sprinting off to his own.  
  
…  
  
…to say the least?  
  
…  
  
Two showers turned on that afternoon.  
  
…  
  
…and both with cold water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *snicker* Guess they were too caught up in the moment to turn on the light…  
  
Seto: o.o;; …the light?  
  
Yeah, the light. Ya know that little switch by the door?  
  
Seto: O.O …I…must've forgot…  
  
Joey: That was…uh…*scurries off*  
  
^^ Aww.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! (I live on your reviews! XD) 


	8. Call me Yami

A/N: Woo-hoo! I finally updated! And I'm tryin' to be a little more descriptive!...and stuff. o.O Anyway...  
  
"......": Oh? What were you expecting? *poke* *whisper* That's for later...  
  
Female-Yami/Yugi: *stuffs face with chocolate while huggling plushies* Fank you sho much! I reary appreciate it! *swallow* Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Ranma Higurashi: Ze update is here! Enjoy!  
  
Yami hitokiri: No! Don't explode! Here it is! *watches nervously* Please, I don't want any of my reviewers to explode...^^;  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: You know they were havin' fun. XD Glad you liked it!  
  
Thanks for the reviews mah peoples!  
  
Disclaimer: I would so make this part of the show if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Call me Yami*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What...what happened?' The dark figure staggers down the street, searching anxiously for some sort of sign. 'What is this?' He stumbles over a misplaced stone, barely catching himself. 'Where am I?'  
  
A dull roaring comes to his ears. He lifts his head just in time to see light flooding the ground in front of him.  
  
Brilliant amethyst eyes grow wide, gleaming with fearful and sudden curiosity. 'Could this be--!?'  
  
"Move it asshole!" The driver swerves to the left, clipping his arm with a rear-view mirror.  
  
"Ngh!" He immediately falls to one knee, grasping his shoulder. Blood trickles in between his fingers at a leisurely pace.  
  
He smiles.  
  
'If I can bleed, I'm still alive.'  
  
He hoists himself up again, this time moving onto the sidewalk, and crouches back down, intently watching the road.  
  
A few minutes pass before another car comes by, blowing exhaust in his direction.  
  
He quickly covers his face with his free arm and hurries away from the not- so-lethal gas, sputtering, "What sorcery is this?!"  
  
He coughs to the brink of hacking up a lung to make sure he didn't inhale any of the poison before removing his hand and checking his wound.  
  
He draws in a hissing breath. It looked worse than it felt, but it had been a while since he sported a large cut like that.  
  
Something registers in his mind at the words 'a while'. "It's been...a while?" He shakes his head in frustration. "Why can't I remember?"  
  
*tap tap tap*  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
"Wh-who's there?"  
  
*tap tap tap*  
  
"Why can't I remember...?"  
  
A pale figure passes under a streetlight, illuminating and giving them an unearthly glow.  
  
"What?"  
  
The wild-haired albino casually makes his way over, vision clouded with thought.  
  
"Ugh..." He watches in extreme interest as the stranger comes to a stop beside him. 'Where have I seen that face before?'  
  
They involuntarily shudder. The Pharaoh's presence was...intoxicating.  
  
'Heh. Always so powerful, always so confident. Now just a lost little lamb...' A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. 'But what's this feeling?' He couldn't quite place or shake it. 'No matter...'  
  
He turns his head to the side, staring into the eyes of his long-lost enemy. 'Hilarious...he really is confused...'  
  
"Who are you?" The man asks, brows knit in an unintentional scowl. He felt...anger towards this boy. Could it be rivalry? No. It was more than that...enmity, perhaps. But how could he have such hatred for someone he didn't know?  
  
"Don't dwell on it too much, Atemu." The former spirit smirks. "It's bad for your health."  
  
He catches his breath. "...what did you just call me?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot your name."  
  
"My name is...Atemu?"  
  
He sighs a little before lifting a hand to the other's face. "Here, let me help you out."  
  
"What are you-"  
  
A thousand images flash through his head.  
  
"AAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" He falls to the concrete, his fingers buried in colorful hair. "WHA-WHAT IS TH--"  
  
The flood grows to an agonizing torrent, knocking him on his back.  
  
"This is just a taste, Pharaoh." Red eyes burn with malice, but the thief's once intimidating voice fails him on his next statement, wavering. "Not all memories are pleasant ones."  
  
"NNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He thrashes on the ground, trying to defend himself from the consuming bombardment of past demons.  
  
The boy looks away suddenly, shaking his head at a fleeting thought. "You're safe for the time being." He continues down the sidewalk, his eyes stinging. "...but you won't be so easily forgiven."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
He chuckles softly to himself. "I love that sound." He follows the sidewalk around a corner, the other's cries slowly starting to fade. "Now, let's see what this time has to offer."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MEANWHILE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
'...I can't sleep.'  
  
Yugi sat in bed, playing with his sheets distractedly. It had only been a little while since the Millennium Puzzle was completed and the...'darkness,' he dubbed it...had been released, but something was nagging him. Something wasn't right.  
  
He was certain the Puzzle used some kind of magic, but he didn't know if the figure in his room was real or if it was just a trick.  
  
'No, no.' He runs a hand through his hair wearily, getting out of bed. 'All that shaking and chanting and light couldn't have been something as simple as that.'  
  
He quietly walks to where the artifact lay at rest on his floor, mulling over what to do next.  
  
'...I have to go.' He picks it up and turns to his desk, retrieving a makeshift chain from one of its many drawers. 'And I'll have to take this with me.' He loops the tough material through a ring-like protrusion on its base and slips it over his head, making it hang upside down.  
  
'It feels good around my neck.' He gives a small smile before creeping over to the door and peeking out cautiously. 'Grandpa's asleep...'  
  
He tip-toes down the stairs, not daring to make any loud noises that could alert the old man to his whereabouts.  
  
He reaches the bottom relatively fast, taking a breath he'd been holding. 'So far, so good.' He walks a little more carelessly to the door, grabbing his jacket off the coat-rack.  
  
*rustle*  
  
"Oops." He looks around nervously. "Please don't' wake up..."  
  
After confirming his grandfather was indeed still sleeping, he twists the rather foreboding handle and slowly pulls open the door.  
  
*creeaaaak*  
  
"Yugi?!"  
  
He winces. 'Shit.'  
  
"Yugi, is that you?" Sugoroku Mutou shuffles into the room, rubbing his sleep-blurred eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going out, Grandpa."  
  
"At this time of night?"  
  
"It's really not that late..."  
  
"I'm sorry, my boy, but I can't allow you to leave. Not by yourself."  
  
"Grandpa, this is really important, please..."  
  
"The answer is no. You have no reason to be wandering the streets when it's dark."  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
The old man looks at him curiously. "What was that slamming I heard earlier?"  
  
"Uh--!" Talk about delayed reaction. That was when his look-alike had run out of the house. "N-nothing...please go back to bed."  
  
"Why are you acting like this Yugi? Did something happen?"  
  
"Nothing happened Grandpa!" He throws his arms in the air, bringing the Puzzle into view.  
  
"Yugi-"  
  
"No!" He shakes his head irritably, covering it back up. "Why do you always ask me all these stupid questions!? Don't you trust me?!"  
  
"Please don't do this..."  
  
"I'm sick of you always holding me back! I can take care of myself, Grandpa! Nothing's gonna happen to me! I'm not a scared little boy anymore!"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!!" He flings the door open. "I'm not just a thing you can do whatever you want with! I have needs like everyone else! I WANT to go out! I WANT to live on the dangerous side!" He points for emphasis. "And YES, I DO have hormones!"  
  
He just blinks, in a slight daze.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go!"  
  
"W-wait!"  
  
He storms out of the shop, shouting, "If you don't like it, you can get another damn grandson!"  
  
"Yuuuugi!"  
  
The calling gradually stops, leaving him to think about his actions.  
  
'...heheheh.' He smiles, shivering giddily. He had never blown up like that before, and it felt...good. He was finally being a rebel.  
  
He clears his throat, refocusing on the task at hand. 'If I popped out of a Puzzle, where would I go?' He walks a little faster, the cool night air trying to penetrate his jacket. 'Wander the town aimlessly, most likely.'  
  
A good five minutes go by before thoughts of returning home flit through his mind. "No." He says firmly. "I WILL find him. I didn't come out here for nothing."  
  
...well, that's what he kept telling himself.  
  
'Ugh...' He looks around after another ten minutes, a tad exhausted. 'Didn't I already pass this building? Don't tell me I'm going in circles...'  
  
He sighs pitifully and trots across the street to the other sidewalk. "Maybe I'll see him on the way home."  
  
All the trauma from earlier that day finally caught up to him and he found himself extremely...tired. He always felt this way, from all the homework and running the shop with his grandfather, but this time it was a little more than he could bear...even if he didn't realize it.  
  
So as he was walking along, he didn't see the huddled figure on the ground in front of him. Coincidentally...he ran into them.  
  
"Oh!" He flails his arms to save himself from tipping over. "S-sorry!" He becomes still in a moment, trying to decide what to do. Chances were it was a hobo, but then again...*shudder*...it could be one of those PREDATORS. He opts for giving them a quick tap on the shoulder and asking them, "Are you okay?", which really comes out more like a squeak.  
  
They shake uncontrollably, their voice too strained to recognize. "Stay...away."  
  
He bites his bottom lip. Why did he have to be such a caring person? "Are you sure? Do you need some water or something?"  
  
They curl up tighter, making distressed noises every few seconds.  
  
"Umm..." He was at a lost. It's not like he could throw 'em over his back and take him to the hospital. He squints. It was a 'him', right?  
  
A car drives by, shedding light on the figure and the situation.  
  
If he wasn't so surprised, he would've been smiling. "I found you!" Yep. It was the darkness guy from the Puzzle. Boo ya. "Are you okay?!"  
  
...as if he HADN'T just asked him that. Stupid little smurf. *smacks self* DOWN GIRL!! *ahem* As I was saying...  
  
*grunt* *shift* *squirm*  
  
He leans to the side, trying to see what's making him so uncomfortable. "Um...I see you speak Japanese..." Earlier he had been yelling at him in Egyptian, but at least now he knew they could communicate properly. He frowns at the memory. "Why did you hit me?"  
  
The shaking abruptly stops. A few of his muscles twitch before he slowly starts to shiver. He hadn't yet seen the face of whoever was speaking to him, but the only person he could remember was a boy with uncanny similarities to himself. "E...impersonation."  
  
His frown deepens. Not that he was particularly angry, but what kind of answer was that? "You didn't have to HIT me..."  
  
*silence*  
  
"...hey." He crouches down, tilting his head so he can get a better look at his face. Maybe if he got him to talk more, he'd come around. "Was I impersonating you?"  
  
A weak nod.  
  
'Alright...that's a start.' He gently lifts his chin with a finger. "Look at me."  
  
The man opens his clenched eyes, fear immediately flooding into them. His voice nearly cracks. "W-where am I?"  
  
...this couldn't be the same guy. Sure they looked the same, but the one from before had a deeper, more confident voice. ...then again, he could just be really confused. Well, of course he was. He had just come out of nowhere, so all this 'where' was probably getting to him. That had to be it.  
  
((...he certainly is handsome...))  
  
Red splashes his face as he remembers the word he used to describe him. 'Come on, think! What can I do...'  
  
His cheeks flush even more as he recalls the most popular technique people use to calm others down in movies. He swallows. 'I can't very well kiss him...'  
  
...well damn Yugi! It looks like you're about to! *rolls eyes*  
  
He had been inching closer and closer to him, staring like a goldfish. It didn't help that it was dark and it took all that just to see him...but that's not the point! His child-like face held seemingly feigned innocence (but we all know he's just sheltered), even though all the stuff going on behind them was just a jumbled pile of crap.  
  
...I'm such a sweet girl.  
  
His palms were sweaty, making dirt and such stick to them. His breaths were surprisingly even, making him wonder if his heart was beating normally as well, and if so, what the hell the pounding in his ears was. He hadn't planned on doing anything too drastic, but one look at his position would tell you one of two things: he was either gonna lay a big one on the guy or open his mouth and start singin'.  
  
*crosses fingers* Please don't do it, please don't do it...  
  
To his great relief, the man opened his own mouth and muttered something unintelligible; presumably his name. But the expression he wore as he said it wasn't so sure of that.  
  
Yugi had to question his uncertainty. "Excuse me?"  
  
A flicker of confusion before acceptance, and he replies, "Call me...Yami."  
  
Yugi giggles like a schoolgirl on the inside. 'I was close when I said darkness.'  
  
'Yami' would have been glad to give him his real name, but seeing this boy's face again...he just couldn't remember what he was struggling against before he got there. It's like all the bad memories were washed away...or locked away, waiting for the opportune moment to strike again.  
  
Not that he was aware of all this. He was just confused again. Why HAD he hit the boy? Was it a crime to impersonate him? (psh, duh) He couldn't remember the logic behind his previous actions, and all he could do was choke out an "I'm sorry" before getting up on shaky legs.  
  
Yugi shakes his head dismissively, blushing again. "It's alright. It didn't hurt that bad..." He wraps an arm around the slightly taller boy and helps him limp forward, searching for words of solace. Great time to be lacking in the comfort department...  
  
"So...do you remember anything?"  
  
Yami simply shakes his head.  
  
'Oh, sore subject. Okay, um...'  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Exhausted."  
  
'Great! He said something. Exhausted. Kind of a big word. Cool, he's got a decent vocabulary. ...but, speaking of exhausted...'  
  
They slow down a little, dragging their feet.  
  
Yugi looks around, trying to avoid staring at him. He sighs inwardly.  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?" Was he apologizing again?  
  
Of course Yami felt compelled to apologize until he was forgiven. Now that he thought about it, the boy's cheek did look a little red when they passed under those odd light fixtures, and he had only tried to help him so far...  
  
"I don't know why I hit you."  
  
Yugi nods. He had figured as much. If you popped out of a Puzzle and saw someone freakishly similar to you, you'd either run or attack, right? Well, not that he ATTACKED him or anything...and he HAD run away in the end...  
  
'Guh, stop thinking about it!'  
  
He gives him a small pat on the back. "No hard feelings."  
  
Yami tries to keep a composed face, but everything happening so far was a shock to him. He couldn't remember ever having this much human contact before. At least not such...friendly contact. Not that he could remember anything else, but...ow. Every time he tried to, his head started to throb. Not good.  
  
*vvvrrrrmmmmm*  
  
What was that? It's getting closer...  
  
A giant hunk of metal on wheels flies into view, heading straight towards them.  
  
...well...that's what it looked like to Yami.  
  
'Oh no!' He looks at the unaware boy beside him. 'Now's the time to redeem myself!' He grabs his side and brings him to his chest in one fluent motion, covering the back of his head and spinning around so his front faces away from the oncoming beast.  
  
Yugi, like so many other times in life, was wondering what the hell was goin' on. Yami was hunched over and holding him in a protective manner, which really felt more like he was trying to squeeze the shit out of him and suffocate him with his shirt.  
  
...what in the world...?  
  
He sees a car drive by out of the corner of his eye. '...ohhhh. Is he trying to save me from the car?'  
  
He waits a minute before mumbling, "...do you mind?"  
  
Of course Yami thought he was dead. "...huh?" What a wonderful surprise! "Oh!" Too cool to scramble off him like an idiot, though that's what he felt like, he rises to his feet and brushes off his pants. "Did I..." A tint of red becomes apparent in his cheeks. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
It took all he had not to burst out laughing. "No, not really." It wouldn't be right to tell him putting his life on the line (what he thought he was doing) for him was wrong. Not that he would WANT Yami to die for him... 'Damnit!'  
  
"Well, we were on the sidewalk, so I doubt the car would have ran us over..."  
  
"The...car?" What was a car?  
  
Yugi silently groans. It was too late to be explaining stuff like this. "Next time, just..." He didn't wanna say DON'T. Tch. "Um, as long as we stay on the sidewalk...this white rock...we won't be hurt by them. But you gotta watch out if you're crossing the street...that black stuff...'cuz that's where they run. So always look both ways to be sure there aren't any coming before walking onto the road, k?"  
  
Yami was amazed. The boy had just taught him an important survival skill in less than thirty seconds. White safe, black dangerous. Got it. "Little One...what is your name?"  
  
"Yugi," he replies, letting the nickname slide. He's had worse ones before. (aka: midget, shrimp...midget. i know, the bullies aren't very creative.) "And I'm almost sixteen."  
  
His jaw nearly drops. 'He's not much younger than I...wait. How old am I? I don't FEEL that old...' He shakes his head to rid himself of a headache. "How...how old do you think I am?"  
  
Yugi scratches his head absently. "Oh, I dunno..." He came out of his MILLENNIUM Puzzle, so he was probably reaalllyyyy old. And the deep voice wasn't helping any...but...maybe he was just really mature? "Seventeen, eighteen...possibly."  
  
He frowns. Now that he thought about, what had he been doing the past seventeen or eighteen years? No, wait. Headache. Can't remember. Ow! Okay, so he just won't think about it. There we go.  
  
"Heh. You're probably old enough to drive a car." The rather petite teen wraps another arm around his...middle...and continues walking them home. "But you'd need a license."  
  
More shock. "You mean...people are in control of those things?"  
  
He can't help but laugh a little. "Sorry, it's just that this is everyday stuff for me, and, well..." Uh-oh. Is that a sad face? "...so yeah, you gotta be a certain age to use a car. Your license is like a ticket that allows you to. It's against the law to drive without a license or a permit."  
  
"But...can't they just pretend to have a license?"  
  
Yugi smiles. He was having a conversation with a spirit! ...a rather...SOLID spirit. He'd have to ask him about that later. "Yeah, I suppose you could just make a fake license, but-"  
  
"Won't they be punished?"  
  
"...yeah."  
  
Poor Yami. He should be knowledgeable in the area of punishment. He WAS the Pharaoh...back in the day...but now he can't remember. Poooor little Yami.  
  
They reach his house within the hour. ...eh-heh. Yami had a lot of questions, and although he didn't get a whole lot of lengthy explanations, there were still...a lot. So it took them a while to reach their destination. Yugi didn't really mind; it was nice talking to him. Especially since he had a strange attra--  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
...I mean...connection with him. *coughcough* How silly of me.  
  
He unlocks the door with they key he had thrown in his coat pocket and quietly steps inside, motioning Yami to follow. Yami, however, was completely stunned.  
  
"What is--"  
  
"Tomorrow. I'll tell ya all about this place tomorrow." He grabs him by the arm and leads him upstairs to his bedroom, throwing nervous glances behind him every now and then. He was too tired to be caught by his grandpa, who would, of course, want a full explanation of his little escapade. *scoff* Nosy parental units.  
  
"Here," he gestures to his bed. "You can sleep here tonight. I'll use the couch downstairs." Yami looked unsure of himself. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
He takes this as a sign and starts stripping shamelessly in front of him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" He waves his arms frantically in an attempt to get him to stop doing...what he was doing.  
  
Yami takes note of his odd body language and becomes still. "...yes?"  
  
"What're...you DOING?"  
  
"You..." He nearly blushes. Had he heard wrong? "You said I was sleeping here, right?"  
  
He swallows a lump in his throat. "Yeah, but..." He didn't REALLY mind him sleeping naked in his bed, but he knew he should...so that'd just be weird...and stuff. ...gah. "Could you at least wear pajamas or something?"  
  
This time he does blush. He hadn't meant to upset the boy, but sleeping in the nude...wait, where did he get that from? He couldn't remember how he used to sleep, but it just felt right, like a normal routine for him. Hmm. Maybe if he followed more of these instinctive-type feelings, he'd get a better picture of who he used to be.  
  
(ARGH! You were the PHARAOH, you...you MANWHORE!!)  
  
"S-sorry." Ooh, did Yami just stutter? "These are fine." He hastily re- zips his pants andd reaches for his shirt, which he discarded on the floor.  
  
Yugi makes a whimpering noise at the action.  
  
He pauses, his arms stretched over his head, the shirt hanging just above his semi-disheveled hair. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Yugi notices himself staring, but can't seem to tear his eyes away from the scene. You know how it is. Like in class, when you're staring off into space, minding your own business, and someone decides to walk in front of you and stick their ass in your face. You're not actually looking at their ass, but that's how it appears. And you just can't...seem...to look...away.  
  
Well, that's how it was for Yugi. Except he was, in fact, looking at him. And his wonderful build. And...the disheveled-ness...and...oh Gods, it was too good.  
  
He didn't even notice the sound he made when he started putting his shirt back on, but the 'is something wrong?' caught his attention. And he knew he'd been caught. Staring. Staring. Staring. He wanted to curl up and die just then, but the fact of the matter was he was staring, and you're body's not exactly on your side when you get fixated on something like that. He manages a, "Thought you'd be more comfortable in pajamas."  
  
He finishes putting on the shirt, a little confused. "It's alright."  
  
...ohhh, Yami. You don't know how happy you just made me. *imagining tan- ness* I'm sure Yugi enjoyed that to. Not that I'm PICKING on Yugi and his gay tendencies...  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
...ouch. No, but seriously. Whether you're a guy OR a girl, who wouldn't stare? *drool* But Yugi, just remember, our little friend there's very confused and if anything should happen, that'd be considered taking advantage of him.  
  
*listens to Yugi protest*  
  
Yes, yes, of course. I know you weren't planning on doing anything. ...*snicker*  
  
...what? Why are you looking at me like that? Okay okay, I'll stop.  
  
Yami crawls onto the bed, looking at the blankets with suppressed gratitude. They're soft, what can he say? But as Yugi mentioned so many times before on their way home, all this stuff was normal to him, so he decided to crawl under them without a word. He didn't wanna look like a fool and start hugging them or something. That would be bad.  
  
Yugi had stopped staring by now and was trying to get the ever-present blush off his face. "Well...goodnight then. See you in the morning." He heads for the door, but hears a loud sigh behind him. And, being the overly caring (or horny *is bludgeoned by rock*), goes back to investigate. "You okay?" He asks, sitting on the bed.  
  
His eyes were glistening slightly from unshed tears (no, he isn't planning on crying like a little bitch, calm down people. just confused and scared shitless from his lack of memory. you would be too.), but he just looks up at him appreciatively, whispering, "Thank you."  
  
Yugi curses his blood flow as his cheeks become rosy again. "It was no problem. Really." Neither had spoken a word about their strikingly similar appearances, and now that he thought about it, a completely unconnected thought crosses his mind. "How are you...I mean..." He touches his hand softly. 'Wow, this is really uncomfortable.' "You weren't...HERE before. How did you get a body?" He prays he didn't trigger some unpleasant memory, but hopes to get a decent answer at the same time.  
  
"I'm not sure...what happened before you found me?"  
  
Aw, damnit. "The Puzzle...this thing," he explains off-handedly, "Was shaking and glowing. And there was chanting...really loud chanting...it sounded like your voice."  
  
Here's the deal people. (in this story anyway) Yami made sure he knew a spell that would free him from something...if he happened to become trapped in an inanimate object...in which case he DID...but as soon as the people put him in the Puzzle, they broke it, so he couldn't be released because he wasn't all that...conscious. Or maybe he just forgot. In the mean-time, he slowly became less human, letting primal instincts take over and the like. Several millennia in a Puzzle will do that to ya. Anyway, he pretty much got woken up by Bakura (when he nearly finished it), so he had time to remember the spell and was able to use it when Yugi completed the Puzzle. But now he can't remember anything, including how exactly he escaped from it. ...there we go.  
  
"So..." He points to the golden artifact. "I came out of this?"  
  
"Uh-huh." He pulls it away a little, no so he can notice it, but he didn't want him touching it. Who knows what kind of painful crap that would bring up. "...I should go to bed now."  
  
"Hm?" Wasn't he staying with him? "Oh, yes." That's right, he was going downstairs to sleep on the 'couch'. He WAS kinda hoping he'd change his mind and sleep with him... (not like that you sickos! he just wants a teddy bear) "See you tomorrow?"  
  
Yugi would've laughed had he not been so heart-broken. Neither of them really wanted him to leave, but once again, that would've been...weird. So go he must.  
  
"Of course," he gives his hand a little squeeze. "You might even remember something overnight."  
  
Okay. Waking up a completely different person wasn't the most comforting thought.  
  
"...goodnight." He goes to stand up, but Yami hadn't let go of his hand yet. (maybe he needs a security blanket...) "What?" He smiles. "Expecting a good night kiss?"  
  
Well...yeah.  
  
His cheeks become warm, but he gives no reply.  
  
'Oh...does he really?' "Here, I didn't mean to make fun." He leans over and gives him a small peck on the cheek, trying to keep from flushing too much. "Sweet dreams Yami." He gives him another smile before breaking away and stepping out into the hall, the door quietly shutting behind him.  
  
Yami's mouth was a perfect line. Neither a smile nor a frown. He was happy that now at least he could sleep in peace, knowing he was safe. But...  
  
...why did he get the feeling he deserved more than an innocent kiss? Ugh. Maybe he was expecting too much...he just needed to sleep on this...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh? Did Yami want mooore? Take that anyway you want ladies and gentleman, I think you all know what he was expecting...  
  
Yami: What are you talking about? I just had a strange feeling that that's not usually what happens before I go to bed. Crazy lady...  
  
You were a Pharaoh so you probably got a nice sex sandwich every time you went to bed. Don't worry, I don't think *coughcough*, I don't think YOU think you're gay, and that's all that matters.  
  
Yami: You make no sense. And...what was this about me being a Pharaoh?  
  
Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Yes?  
  
Yami: I...can't seem to remember anything...  
  
*looks from Yami to Yugi, Yugi to Yami* ...I see what's goin' on in here. Yugi's like a little drug to keep your memories at bay...not that YOU know that or anything...  
  
Yami: ...what is she talking about?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. Just nod your head and smile.  
  
Yami: ...um..okay....  
  
That's right. Hey, did anyone notice Yugi didn't notice Yami's wound? *snort* That's gonna be sore in the morning...  
  
So people, what'd ya think?! I tried EXTRA hard on this chapter *cheesy smile* so please review!  
  
IMPORTANT (READ THIS OR DIE!): I wanna do the next chapter about Ryou and Bakura, but I'm supposed to do it on Joey and Kaiba. Sooo...I want all of you to vote. (although I'll probably just do Bakura anyway...o.o;; that sounded dirty, didn't it? *psychotic laughter*) So tell me in your review! WHO DO YOU WANT NEXT?!  
  
...damn that sounds wrong.  
  
^^ REVIEW!! ^^ 


	9. A Thief in the Night

A/N: Looks like pretty much everyone wanted to see Ryou and Bakura, so here it is! Sorry for the slowest update ever, but my muses switched to drawing on me. I'm gonna make my own site when I get enough of 'em done, then you can go see all my pretty fanart!  
  
Ashley: I most certainly have not! *crosses arms* ...well...not the present- day one anyway. *coughcough* And yes, there shall be a squeaky bed in a couple chapters!  
  
LegacyRBluesummers: ^^ Yes, yes I am.  
  
megaotaku: I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'll try not to do that anymore!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Yeah Yugi. *glares* Heheh. He is pretty cute, neh?  
  
kk: *smile* *nudge* But ya like the Jou/Kaiba chappies, right?  
  
Rowan Girl: I'm glad you read it here, and thanks!  
  
Kitty Neko: It's done!  
  
me: Alright, alright, here it is!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*A Thief in the Night*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No. Ryou hadn't gone home.  
  
Ryou hadn't gone back to that dismal little house to be assaulted by his parents' questioning. He didn't need their crap right now. He just wanted to find that other white-haired boy and...well, he didn't really know. But the desire to make contact with him again was so strong...stronger than anything he had felt in a long time.  
  
He couldn't deny the look of insatiable hunger he had in his eyes, or how his stomach churned when he moved atop him, touching bare skin with thirsty fingers, bringing warmth to his exposed flesh...  
  
He groans, realizing how afraid he had been at the time. His face must have been pathetic. And now the only thing he could think about was seeing him again.  
  
He slaps himself. It didn't matter why! It was just...the obligation was...  
  
He sighs and excels his legs into a jog. Little did he know...  
  
:::::::MEANWHILE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
Heh. Little did he know Bakura wasn't thinking of him at all.  
  
The fiery-eyed teen cracks his knuckles. 'Hn. Reminds me of how I used to break people's necks back home.' His lips twitch at an oncoming smile. 'I know what I need.' He halts just outside the jewelry store, peering in through its darkened windows. 'I see no guards...'  
  
He gives a quick inspection of his surroundings to make sure he wouldn't get ambushed by any pesky city officials. Not that he couldn't defend himself, but they got boring after a while. Plus he didn't want to attract too much attention to himself. Spilling blood all over the street wasn't the best way at keeping a low profile.  
  
He tries the handle. Locked. 'Bloody hell.' He ignores the obviously Ryou- influenced phrase and kicks the glass in. 'Oo, big noise.' He lets out a low whistle before glancing over his shoulder again. Still no guards. '...better safe than sorry.' He pockets two stones he'd been eyeing on the sidewalk before ducking under the metal bar left by the door and into the building.  
  
The room was dark. Very, very dark. But, nothing he couldn't handle. 'Let's see...' He quickly scans the area to his immediate right. 'Ah, that looks promising.' He strolls over to the largest object in sight, presumably what held the most valued object, and raises his fist, bobbing his head to some foreign tune. "Let's see if I've lost my touch." He brings his knuckles down hard, somehow managing to avoid cutting himself on any of the crystalline shards. "Nope."  
  
He runs an experienced hand along the inside of the smashed counter, grabbing anything that feels pricey enough. The more questionable ones are bitten to test their authenticity, while anything that resembles a necklace is automatically kept. He loved those things. And now, hardly a minute later, he feels quite satisfied with his work. 'No guards in sight.' Maybe people in this time are just really lazy. '...fine with me.' Unbeknownst to him, a silent alarm had gone off the second he touched the front door, and a squad of policemen were making their way over there from a nearby station.  
  
...scratch that; they've surrounded the building. Run Bakura, ruuuuuuun!!!  
  
He walks towards the exit at a leisurely pace, playing with a particularly fine piece of work. Ruby he guessed. Mmm, ruby. Red like blood.  
  
He grins.  
  
*scuffle scuffle*  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Hold it right there!" An armed officer runs in through the entrance.  
  
Bakura quirks an eyebrow at the device he holds. The man seemed to believe it gave him some kind of authority. He scoffs. "Is that supposed to frighten me?"  
  
Several more policemen join in with their weapons. "Don't move!"  
  
He counts four of them. "What a pity." He reaches into his pocket for the rocks. Sure they seemed small and pretty damn harmless, but Bakura had a hell of an arm. 'Better run,' he sneers.  
  
"Eek!"  
  
A gun goes off. Something hits the floor.  
  
"Shit!" The oldest one screams. "What'd you do that for!?"  
  
"H-he was gonna shoot us!" The rookie throws his weapon like it bit him. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
*slap*  
  
"It was an accident!" He yanks at his hair. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
  
Bakura ignores them. He ignores everything. It felt like he was underwater. 'What...' Hot blood pours through the fingers at his stomach. He gnashes his teeth together. Oh God. What was this indescribable pain? What did they do? The strength in his legs gives out and he falls from his kneeling position onto his side. 'Make it stop. Make it...ugh...'  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ryou heard it. "Oh no." Ryou heard it and Ryou frikkin ran. "This can't be happening." He flies down the block, heart racing like it's about to explode. 'Don't do this to me...don't let it be...' He skids to a halt behind the four officers, who were currently in a state of panic. He peeks around them. There was a body on the floor...and something on it was white...  
  
'No!' Ryou shoves past them. "Move it!" He runs to the familiar stranger, tears starting to form in his chocolate eyes. "What did you do to him!?" He screams.  
  
"He was gonna shoot!"  
  
"With what?!" He whips around. "He's unarmed you DOLT!"  
  
"He r-r-reached into his p-pockets..."  
  
"Is that your excuse!?" He snatches the rocks from his coat and holds them up. "You mean these?!"  
  
"B-but--"  
  
"Like these can really do any damage!!" He throws them at the sputtering cop to make his point.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
He pulls the thief into his lap. There was a lot of blood. "Are you...are you o..oka..." He chokes on the word. How could they do this? "Say something, please..." He tilts his head back and represses a small gasp. He was bleeding from the mouth. "Oh God..."  
  
Tears fall from his fair face, mixing with the ones already streaming down Bakura's. His snowy hair sticks to his cheeks, giving him the appearance of somebody who's been in the rain. "Don't..." He draws in a shuddering breath. "Please don't die..."  
  
The injured teen cracks open his eyes. Why was his other half here? It wasn't safe. 'Get out...' Even the voice in his head was weak. "...H...hikari..." He rasps through bloodied teeth.  
  
"What?" he breathes. There it was again. Light...what did he mean?  
  
His eyes close again, his breathing becoming shallow. "H...h...ngh.."  
  
"No!" He clutches onto him, crying hard. "DAMNIT!" He turns his head towards the shocked policeman. "What are you waiting for?!" They blink. "CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!!"  
  
"Y-yeah!" The near-retiring officer slaps his partner upside the head. "Call 'em!"  
  
"W-w-w-what was the number again?" He shakily retrieves his walky-talky.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Wait, I got it!" He punches in the three life-saving numbers. "Yes, this is Officer Pete Burnings, we've had an accident..."  
  
The other cops smack their foreheads.  
  
"...yes, right away, we're at the old jewelry store down Murve Street. Bullet in the stomach. ...we don't know."  
  
Ryou faintly hears the information being spoken. "...in the stomach?" He sniffles and quickly takes off his school jacket. "Hey, you!" He yells over his shoulder. "Give me your flashlight!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Eep!" He tosses him the bulky device. "S-sorry..."  
  
He frantically rips the already-torn cloth in two, shoving a piece in his mouth and putting the other half aside. He lifts the boy's shirt over his head, grimacing at all the red. "It has to come out." He clenches his teeth and narrows his eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Without so much as a warning, he thrusts his fingers into the open wound.  
  
Bakura's eyes and mouth fly open, but his throat's too hoarse to scream. "Hugh...uhg..." His breath comes in short, painful gasps as the fingers delve deeper and he breaks into a fresh set of tears. "Sss-ss-stt--sto..." His eyes squeeze shut again. This was worse than anything he could remember.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ryou's tears continue to fall. "Hold on..." He stops moving his fingers, pinches something between them, and carefully removes his hand from his stomach. "There!" He throws the bullet behind is back without a second thought and grabs the discarded shirt. "I've got to stop the bleeding." He shakes Bakura by the shoulder. "Wake up, you've got to wake up!"  
  
His eyes slide open.  
  
"Can you move?" He bundles up the cloth and holds it at the wound, pushing it just a little on the inside. "Hold this."  
  
Bakura lets out a strange sob and presses the garment to his stomach.  
  
"Okay..." He wipes his face with a dirty sleeve, smearing blood over his nose. "Here." He pulls him into a semi-sitting position and wraps the remaining material around his middle to cut off the circulation. Bakura's muscles begin to quiver and he shakes uncontrollably. "Stay with me, please..." He cradles him in his arms and wipes the sweaty hair out of his face, trying to calm the spasm. "Please..."  
  
The cops stand nearby, shocked and horrified. Ambulance sirens blare down the street.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it..."  
  
A team of rescuers hop out of the vehicle and rush in with their equipment. Ryou looks up as they hurriedly steal his body and place him on the stretcher. Commands are shouted and they take him back to the van, putting him on oxygen and some pain-killing drugs.  
  
Ryou runs after them, tearfully asking if he can ride with him.  
  
"Do you know this kid?"  
  
He nods, quickly making up a story. "He's an exch-change student. I don't know where his ID is. Please let me come..."  
  
They give him a quick nod in return and help him into the back.  
  
Bakura lies in the middle, groaning fitfully. "Is he gonna be alright?"  
  
"We can't be sure as of yet. It all depends on him once we get to the hospital."  
  
He runs a shaking hand through his damp hair. "W-what do you think?"  
  
"It's hard to say, but...did you do that?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"You really should leave that stuff to the doctors."  
  
"I didn't make it worse, d-did I?"  
  
He chuckles softly. "As long as the bullet's still not in there, he's better off than he would've been."  
  
He gives a heavy sigh of relief. "Good then..."  
  
They reach the hospital shortly, giving him a thumbs-up and sending the wounded boy inside. Ryou follows after them, only to be taken quite forcibly into a bathroom to wash up and then into a waiting room, wrapped in a small blanket. "Stay here until they're done," the nurse orders him.  
  
He does as told, watching the clock intently. He just wanted to go over there and spin the hands around...which way, he didn't know. Backwards, he could've tried to stop him from running off. Forwards, he wouldn't have to endure the torture of wondering if he was alive or dead. He pulls the blanket around him tighter and squeezes his eyes shut. The anticipation was killing him.  
  
A little while later, another nurse came and woke him. He had fallen asleep with his head in his hands. The tears had dried, but his eyes never ceased watering. "How long was I out?"  
  
She smiles. "Only an hour or two. Thought you could use the rest."  
  
He blinks a few times before standing up. "How is he?"  
  
"The bullet didn't hit any organs, and thanks to you, he's hasn't got any serious lead poisoning." She winks at him. "Nice job."  
  
He blushes slightly. "Oh. He was bleeding from the mouth, so I just..."  
  
"What, that little thing?" She laughs lightly. "He just bit his tongue. Canines are pretty sharp, too. It's not everyday you get shot." She points over to an intensive-care room. "He's sleeping right now, but you can go see him if you want."  
  
He nods, feeling numb despite the good news. Not to mention a little embarrassed. He freaked out over a little thing like that? 'How was I supposed to know? He looked like he was in a lot of pain...' He slaps himself again. 'Lung, Ryou. Not stomach. And I guess I'd act like that too if I was shot.'  
  
He hesitates at the door. What if he woke up? What would he say? He opens it with a sigh. Did it really matter?  
  
Bakura was in bed, still asleep. The white blankets matched his hair, bringing the word 'winter' to mind. Like a child in the snow. Shining innocence.  
  
Pure.  
  
He brings a chair to the side of the bed and sits, looking at the neatly folded clothes and IV nearby. They were at the jewelry store, so he had probably stolen something. He checks the pockets. Empty.  
  
Well good. Maybe they could strike up a deal; they wouldn't file charges against him for burglary and he wouldn't file charges against them for attempted murder. Fair enough, right? Besides, he didn't think he could handle any legal bullshit right now. And that's not including what his parents would think...  
  
Tears threaten to spill over again. He just needed a little time to sort things out, that's all. He was tired, hungry, hurt, confused...he would deal with everything else later. He just needed time, just a little more time...  
  
He sniffles and takes the resting boy's hand into his own. It was surprisingly warm. His were freezing in comparison. He cries silently, not wanting to wake him. Why was he still feeling this way? They said he was fine. But still...  
  
Could it be guilt? No. He had felt guilty before. It was nothing like what he felt now. This was something deeper...something more...  
  
Love.  
  
'What?' He shakes his head at the thought. He had just met him. And how should he know what love feels like?  
  
It's true. He clutches his head. 'Shut-up.' It couldn't be...love. Of any kind. It just wasn't possible. Yes, he did feel a strange sort of connection with him, but...  
  
"This is stupid." He chokes. "Just...stop it. You're doing it again."  
  
But it's not like last time, is it?  
  
"...no. I guess not."  
  
Of course it isn't. She was just a stupid girl you tutored. She didn't like you. You know she didn't. You thought she cared about you, but she didn't. You thought you were helping someone for once, that someone might actually need you, but you were sadly mistaken. No one needs you. Not that slut, not your friends, not even him. So don't trick yourself into believing you're in love. Not again.  
  
"Shut-up..." he cries harder.  
  
Don't push me away. And don't forget who needs who. You need me. Don't forget.  
  
"Go away..." he lowers his head, trying to be quiet. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
But you are alone.  
  
He clenches his teeth together. 'I know...I'm all alone. No one needs me...and no one cares...' The tears stop coming. 'I really am worthless.' He shuts his eyes, slipping deeper and deeper into his depression.  
  
"Let me die."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
He woke up sometime later. The ground was cold, the hospital room was gone, and he wasn't feeling much better. What now?  
  
He stands up reluctantly and takes a few steps forward, squinting his eyes. Where was he? Not that he cared. Heh. Maybe he was dead. Finally.  
  
'I'm not dead.' He argues with himself. 'How could I be dead?'  
  
Lots of ways. You smothered yourself with the blankets, choked on some spit, had a stress-related heart attack, or, more importantly, were strangled to death by that nice fellow on the bed...  
  
'I would have woke up.'  
  
Maybe you did. But you're dead now, so it doesn't really matter.  
  
"I'm not dead!"  
  
Yes you aaarrreee...  
  
"Shut the hell up!" He shouts into nothingness.  
  
Have it your way then.  
  
Everything becomes silent. He looks around, seeing no sign of...well, anything. He keeps walking. Maybe he'd find something...  
  
"Blank...everything's blank...why is everything blank?"  
  
'That's him.' He peers in the direction the voice came from. 'But where?' He follows the sound a little ways ahead. "...hm?"  
  
There he was, sitting with his back against some undefined object, his arms resting on his knees, his head looking down.  
  
"Hey." Ryou approaches on light feet. "Are you alright?"  
  
A loud hissing noise comes from the dark figure, making him jump. His surroundings waver and translucent red hands reach for him before dissipating.  
  
Ryou swallows a lump in his throat. That was...odd. "Hey," he drops to his knees in front of him. "You don't have to do that, ya know."  
  
Bakura raises his head and glares. Him again? Had he come for revenge? Had he come to mock him in this weakened state?  
  
"Bakura, isn't it?"  
  
He loses the glare. It didn't surprise him he had figured it out, but the smile he wore was unnerving. "...yes."  
  
He hadn't told him his name, but something just screamed it at him. Not that it mattered, but...  
  
He abruptly pulls him into an embrace.  
  
He doesn't need you Ryou!  
  
He just smiles.  
  
'What's he...what's he doing?'  
  
"It's okay now..."  
  
'Why is he doing that?' Bakura stays perfectly still, not accepting or rejecting the hug. 'Is he so naïve?'  
  
Ryou subconsciously slides his hand under his shirt and rubs his back soothingly. "It's okay..." He stops. What was that he felt?  
  
"Get off of me." Bakura quickly shoves him away, pressing himself further against the wall.  
  
"Wait, what was that?"  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
He didn't want to push him, but... "...was it a scar?"  
  
He wasn't going to tell him. He didn't want him tainted. He would stay as he saw fit.  
  
So he just glared some more.  
  
"...alright," Ryou sighs. "But...what happened? Earlier, I mean? Why did we...separate?"  
  
He laughs darkly. "Is that all?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
He 'hms' contentedly before replying. "You got angry. The emotion severed me from you. Guess you didn't want me anymore." He waits for his face to change. Did he look...hopeful?  
  
"But you got hurt afterwards."  
  
Oh, that's what it was. "Don't act like I did it to...protect you." He nearly spat the word.  
  
His face fell.  
  
'Don't look so sad, Ryou. Were you expecting otherwise?' He asks himself.  
  
"...come here." Bakura turns him around and pulls him to his chest in another awkward embrace. It wasn't out of affection, but he did feel the need to comfort his distressed mind. "Go to sleep."  
  
Ryou grows a deep shade of crimson. "Okay."  
  
Bakura sighs. "You're tense."  
  
"S-sorry."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Ryou was doubtful. Instinct told him he was in danger. And who said he wasn't lying? He remembered what had happened with the Ring. It still stung.  
  
Bakura curses under his breath. He didn't want to say this... "Trust me."  
  
Ryou smiles and snuggles back against him. "You too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He looks up cutely. "Go to sleep."  
  
That was sounding good right about now. "I might." He wraps his arms around him so they meet on his stomach and lets his head fall onto his, too exhausted to object to his own actions.  
  
Ryou blushes at all the contact. At least he was a little more relaxed now. He closes his eyes, listening to the older boy's breathing in his ears, and drifts off into a stress-free sleep. What a night.  
  
At that moment, the nurse from earlier walks by their room and smiles. They were both asleep, holding hands. "So cute." She giggles to herself and continues making her rounds throughout the hospital, thinking about the two white-haired angels. "I love happy endings."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Awww! *shrieks* They cuddled!  
  
Bakura: You disgust me.  
  
^^ Feel the love.  
  
Bakura: You're delusional.  
  
Ryou: *blushing like an idiot* Um...  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Ryou: It's nothing...  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes*  
  
Yay! In case you're confused, Ryou fell asleep in his room and they were touching and the Ring took him into 'Kura's soul room and when 'Kura saw him, his defenses went up, but Ryou's a persistent little shit and then there was FLUFF!!  
  
Bakura: That was unintentional. I just wanted him to stop worrying. I can feel his anxiety and I don't particularly like it. You just...took it the wrong way.  
  
*wink* Suuuure. Whatever you say.  
  
Bakura: Someone shoot me.  
  
Ah yes. Ryou got a little depressed because his conscious *cough* was being an asshole.  
  
*snicker* Ryou said the F-word! *happy dance*  
  
And Bakura cried! *snigger*  
  
Bakura: I was SHOT you idiot!  
  
So?  
  
Bakura: ...I'm going to kill you.  
  
^^ Haaa. It's all about the love.  
  
Next chapter should be up fairly soon since I've got an idea of what's gonna happen. Yes, it switches back to Joey and Seto. Rejoice!  
  
Remember to review or I'll cry! ;.; 


	10. Chasing Away Confusion, and Back Again

A/N: ::screams like a banshee:: DAMN COMPUTER!!! Yeah, SO, earlier (shortly after the last chapter) my scanner, MS Word, and Internet were not working right. Later (weeks after), the internet began working again at minimal capacity. But THEN we got a cable bill for $1,000 because my father hooked up our crappy dial-up internet wrong when he was trying to fix it. So I haven't been able to use the internet for a month or two or three, which really sucks. GAR!! Nothing works in this godsdamn house! ::profanities:: ::ahem:: Well, I hope you like this chapter, though it's unfortunately very, very late. ::goes at computer with baseball bat::  
  
Disclaimer: ::looks up from smashing computer:: What? You lookin' at me? YOU LOOKIN' AT ME?! ::chases with bat:: Don't run, DON'T RUN! AHAHAHAAA!!! (no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...or Dogma)  
  
Wait, hold the phone! I gotta give thanks to the fans!!  
  
Yami hitokiri: X3 Thanks so much! And yes, Bakura's as sharp as a marble.  
  
Imigo: ::sniffle::You're so sweet! ::hug:: Thank yooouuu!!  
  
Kitty Neko: Sorry I couldn't. ::angry at technology::  
  
megaotaku: Thanks for the encouragement.

WARNING: Seto drops the F-bomb twice. (what was the point of that warning?)  
  
::::::::::Chasing Away Confusion, and Back Again:::::::::::::::::  
  
Joey scrubs at his skin furiously. He was pissed. He didn't know why, he was just pissed. ...Kaiba. That jerk.  
  
He narrows his eyes at the shower wall. It was all HIS fault. It had to be. He rubs his face with a soapy hand. Damn him. It wasn't right...  
  
He huffs in frustration. Why did it feel like he knew him? Like he was an old friend...like what just happened seemed almost familiar... comfortable...  
  
"Agh, dammit!" He turns off the water and steps out of the shower. "This is drivin' me crazy!" He looks around for a towel, unaware of the opening door. "I'm just gonna-" He stops, hearing footsteps, and turns around.  
  
'...oh my God.' Kaiba stares straight ahead of him at the quite naked Joey Wheeler. He had green and fresh black bruises along his chest, and shallow cuts decorating his arms. He stares. Yeah, he had helped bandage his leg, but he never saw the rest of his body; he had one of his schmucks take care of that. He stares some more. He knew he probably had nothing better to do with his time than pick fights with other losers, but he never expected him to be so... His eyes wander south, widening slightly. ...developed.  
  
Joey recovers from his shock and swallows the smart-ass remark he was about to let out. "Mind handin' me a towel?"  
  
Kaiba snaps his eyes up. '...why did I just look at him?' He grabs a towel from the closet behind him and holds it out, trying his best to glare. "Here mutt."  
  
He takes it out of his hands, lightly touching his fingers. "I know I'm hot 'n everything, but damn..." He wraps the cloth around his waist. "Ya don't gotta stare."  
  
Truth to be told, he had no idea if he was staring or not. He just needed to break the ice. ...that's not exactly how Kaiba took it.  
  
He quickly averts his eyes, shoving the hand that touched his into a navy blue pocket. "I needed some deodorant."  
  
"What, Stinky got a date?"  
  
"No. I'm meeting with a very important woman to discuss my latest advancement in-"  
  
"Sounds boring." Joey scratches his head, making a few yellow locks fall across his face.  
  
"I suppose YOU would think that." The older boy busies himself with finding the aforementioned item. "But this is how I make my money. Some people actually have jobs..." He studies him from the corner of his eye. "Not that you'd know anything about that."  
  
"Well excuse me, Mr. Bigshot. Ever hear a knockin'?"  
  
"I assumed you were done. You've been in here for twenty five minutes."  
  
Joey chokes back a surprised yelp. "I...I couldn't figure out howda get the water on." This was a bad lie, seeing as how there was only one knob in the shower, but he couldn't go and tell 'em it had taken him a while to get his...::cough::...circulation back to normal.  
  
Kaiba wasn't in the state to see through him, so he just muttered a 'sure' and went back to searching the cabinets. The wet teen fidgets, desperately wanting some privacy. He taps his foot on the tiles, looking around the room impatiently. "Frikkin' mandrake..."  
  
He pauses. "...what was that?"  
  
"I said frikkin' mandrake."  
  
He looks at him sideways.  
  
"As in, ya drivin' me crazy like a mandrake."  
  
"......uh-huh."  
  
"Ah sheesh. They're these little plant things dat look like people and when ya pull 'em up, they scream real loud and it drives ya insane."  
  
He blinks a few times. It would appear the puppy did know a few things... snort 'Useless information.' He starts for the door. "I've got work to do."  
  
"When's dinner?"  
  
He sees him shrug before exiting. "How would I know, I'm just a mandrake."  
  
The blonde scowls before stepping towards the mirror. "Jerk..." He rubs the foggy glass clean and grimaces at his reflection. 'I didn't know I was that banged up...I look like crap...' He lowers his eyes for a second, only to find the deodorant sitting on the counter, in plain sight. "That dummy. He forgot the deodorant..." He swipes it and walks out into the hall. "Hey Kaiba! Think fast!"  
  
The brunette catches it without so much as a glance behind him, and continues on his way. Joey blinks and goes back into the restroom. Around the corner, though, Kaiba tries not to bash his head repeatedly into the wall. 'I can't believe I forgot the deodorant...'  
  
The bathroom door closes and Joey stares into the mirror, putting on his best angry face. "I swear I'll get him back..." He freezes for a moment. Why was he swearing revenge again? "...for makin' me feel...funny." He wrinkles his nose. "Jerk."  
  
Seto Kaiba paces the room restlessly. 'Where the hell is that woman?' He swings his arms back and forth in large claps. True, he didn't usually act this way, but he'd get his cool demeanor back once she got there. Right now, he just needed to get any anxiety he had out of his system.  
  
Not a minute later did a harsh ring come from the front doors, signaling her late arrival. He immediately stops all fidgeting and strides over to the entrance, letting out an annoyed sigh. He hated doing these things. The door opens regardless of his feelings, and he's presented with a young woman smoothing out a rather scandalous business suit, copper hair put up in a sloppy bun and make-up slightly overdone. She whips her head up and clumsily tucks a few stray bangs behind her ear. "Hi!"  
  
He tries not to let his disgust show. She was pretty, yes, but he got the distinct impression she had an impressive store of air in her cranium. "Hello, Mrs. Seita."  
  
"It's Ms., but you can call me Liv." She thrusts a grocery bag into his arms and steps inside, kicking off her heels in a most unorthodox manner. "Nice place you have here!"  
  
He studies her face as she looks around the room. She was laughing, and smiling, and seemed to be enjoying herself, but the telltale beads of sweat on her forehead reassured him of her nervousness.  
  
She grabs the bag out of his hands and nearly runs to the kitchen. He twitches. 'Not another one...' He shuts the front door and heads for it as well.  
  
"Liv" stands in the center of the large room, staring dumbly at her surroundings. "Woow. Nice kitchen too." She smiles airily and begins emptying the contents of the bag, which include but are not limited to: spaghetti noodles, an odd-looking jar of tomato sauce, some paper plates, and a bottle of cheap wine. Was she trying to get a rise out of him? He refrains from twitching. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
She just puts on another smile and looks for a way to work the oven. "I figured things would be easier if we talked over dinner." She pulls out a pot from the bag and skips over to the sink. "Is this water safe?"  
  
Safe? SAFE?! Of course it's safe! It's the frikkin' Kaiba mansion! "...yes."  
  
"I brought everything, so you don't need to worry." She fills it quickly and lifts it out with some difficulty.  
  
"Wait, I've got it." He takes the large kitchen-ware and sets it on the stove. The last thing he needed was for her to spill the damn stuff all over his floor.  
  
"Hehe. You're such a doll."  
  
'And you're such an idiot.' At least the other women he worked with managed to maintain some level of dignity.  
  
"Hm-hm-hmmm-hm-hm-hmmm..." She hums merrily to herself as she turns on the stove and waits for the water to boil. Kaiba walks to the far end of the room and blocks his view of her with one hand, rubbing his left temple with the other. The mere presence of the woman made his brain hurt. He sits like this for a while, sometimes wincing from his headache, sometimes stifling a laugh at the ways he was planning to viciously rip out her vocal cords and kill her with them. She calls him over in the middle of one of these schemes. He looks around to clear his head of gruesome daydreams and walks to where she stands near the oven. "Here," she takes him by the arm. "Could you stir this for me? My muscles are getting tired..." She puts him in front of her and leads his hand to the pot with sauce in it. "Very gently, stir the sauce in circular motions. Mm-hm. Just like that..." She edges her body closer, her arm still placed on his. "There you go..."  
  
Kaiba tries not to grin. The contact and baby-talk were repulsive, but he knew she looked like a complete fool standing behind him with her little arms around his front. She must've been on tip-toe. He'd have to watch surveillance later and laugh at her.  
  
She left him to go strain the noodles, giving him the chance to be alone with... the sauce. He didn't plan on eating the pasta. He raises his eyebrows and looks from side to side. Maybe he'd just spit in it once...no. She'd like that. She'd just loove to have Seto Kaiba's saliva, wouldn't she? That'd be like...indirectly making out with her. He shudders at the image. (though it'd be awfully funny on camera)  
  
"Okay, out out." She urges him to leave the room. "Go wait on the couch, and I'll be out with the meal in a minute." He obeys and takes a seat on one of the smaller couches surrounding the coffee table in the living room, silently preparing for business conversation (if that was indeed possible with Ms. Seita).  
  
He hears her coming from the kitchen, and quickly throws his legs across the remaining space on the couch. No way in Hell was she sitting next to him. She reaches the coffee table and sets the plates and glasses down, standing for an expectant minute beside the teen before finally taking a seat on the couch opposite of his. "Hm?" He pretends to snap out of his trance. "Oh. I didn't see you there." He puts his legs down and assumes a more professional position.  
  
"It's okay," she hides her disappointment at not being able to eat closer to Seto Kaiba. Her face suddenly brightens at an apparently devious thought. Ah, shit. She found a loop-hole for hitting on him. "Why don't you start out by telling me about...your new Duel Disk?"  
  
"Of course." He crosses his legs in a leisurely manner. "It's come to my attention that..." he pinches himself from saying 'idiots'. "Certain people are injuring themselves using my new transportable Duel Disks."  
  
"Yes." She picks up for him. "Some kids have been launching/throwing the disks too hard and end up hitting their opponents with them. I understand that the disks aren't particularly heavy..."  
  
'Or dangerous.'  
  
"But the kids have been getting bruises, falling down and scraping their knees, you know, that kind of stuff, and their parents aren't too happy about it."  
  
"I see..." He pulls out a pen and piece of paper from his pocket and jots a few things down. "Here, give this to your boss, it's my consent to..." ::flinch:: ...was she playing footsie with him? Her sly smile confirms his suspicions. Alas, he was forced to finish the sentence. "...shorten the cords on the Disks and label them with a warning not to stand too close to their opponent when dueling."  
  
"Hehe. I'll be sure to give it to Mike." She takes the paper while running her foot up his pant leg.  
  
'You'll GIVE IT to him all right. Probably how you got the fucking job, you slut.'  
  
Little did they know, Joey Wheeler had been standing around the corner at the top of the stairs for quite some time. 'Sounds like they're talkin' about some pretty important stuff.' Of course, he hadn't actually heard a word they were saying, but the tones they used seemed promising. And now...now was the time to get Kaiba back for the thing that happened back in his bedroom that he doesn't like to talk about...or so Joey thought. (or was he really even thinking at all?)  
  
"Oh Kaaaaibaaa!" He calls in a sing-song voice. "Do ya have a clean shirt I can wear?"  
  
The brunette nearly falls off the couch. Why did he have to ask now? In the middle of a meeting?  
  
Joey snickers into his hand before continuing. "Well, it's alright, I can get one out of your bedroom. And don't worry, I remember where it is. I dunno if it'll fit or not, seeing as how you're so big..." He emphasizes 'big' before snickering madly into his hand again.  
  
Liv raises her eyebrows questionably. "Who's that?"  
  
Kaiba closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath. "It's nobody." The press was gonna have a field-day with this one.  
  
"What? Is that a woman's voice I hear?" Joey walks to the stairs with a towel still wrapped around his waist and gawks at the scene, trying his best not to laugh at his own act. "Seto!" He scolds before heading down the steps carefully, as he learned to do with his hurt leg, and pointing at his work associate. "And who is THIS?"  
  
He didn't know whether to laugh at his ridiculous tone or attack him for interrupting business. "This is Ms. Seita. I told you I was having a meeting earlier, remember?" He adds a bit of menace to his question, daring him to further ruin things.  
  
"You didn't say anything about having dinner with her, Darling."  
  
She chokes on a non-existent drink. 'Darling?!'  
  
Seto does likewise. "It wasn't my idea!"  
  
Joey tries harder than ever to keep a straight face. This was working fabulously! "Well you coulda said no!"  
  
"But--"He stops. He COULD have said no....like he USUALLY does...what the hell was wrong with him today? "It things."  
  
"Like you are now?" The blonde asks, false hurt in his words.  
  
"I'm not...trying to..." He studies the other teen's face carefully. The son of a bitch was gonna start laughing! "Go back upstairs! This is none of your business!"  
  
"Make me Seto!" He sticks out his tongue childishly.  
  
The female in the room stands up quickly, her arms spread out in surrender. "This is none of MY business. We'll finish this in a more appropriate location, Mr. Kaiba." She grabs her things and heads for the door.  
  
"That's right! Don't be conducting your so-called 'business' in HERE!" Joey shouts after her. He waits for her to shut the door before adding a "whore" for good measure.  
  
"Joey..." Kaiba's tone was dangerous. "What...the fuck...did you just do?"  
  
He turns around smiling to meet his anger. "I got that chick outta your hair. Lower employees are just nuisances, right? You don't need 'em."  
  
"That is not for you to decide!"  
  
Joey staggers back. Did Seto Kaiba just raise his voice at him? Well, it's not like he shouldn't...it just felt...argh. "Ya got what ya needed...right?"  
  
He stops his next sentence and releases a breath. "Yeah...I did."  
  
Joey's relief was enormous. He hadn't intended to mess up a business transaction with an egotistic billionaire. Then how grand life would be...  
  
"But..." He looks him in the eye for the first time that afternoon. "Don't pull anymore stunts like that, in front of people like her...and don't get involved."  
  
There was that mysterious tone again, like he used when he'd been jokingly asked if he had killed anyone before. Was he trying to creep him out...or was he really hiding something? Some dark, dirty secret of the Kaibas....like on one of those movies...yeah. Heheh. Those movies are great.  
  
Kaiba's wrath was spent for the time being. He was just...tired. The truth was, he was glad to get rid of that bimbo. She was driving him crazy...like a mandrake. Hm. How amusing.  
  
Of course, Joey didn't know. Hell, he'd be pretty pissed if someone barged in on one of his meetings (if he had any) and drove everyone out actin' like a frikkin'...fairy. That was pretty low, he had to admit...but come on! The look on Kaiba's face! It was beyond priceless!  
  
He had expected him to get furious, which he was used to. Hell, hit 'em if he had to. What he wasn't expecting...was that lingering moment when he passed him by, and murmured, "Thank you."

A/N: ::is trying not to laugh hysterically:: Sugar's bad for me. ::hiccup:: Well, at least Joey has spaghetti to eat if he gets hungry.  
  
In other news (CANNONBALL!!!), the next chapter will be a mix between Joey/Seto and the other guys. Yup yup. I was only able to update this now because my friend is letting me use her computer while I'm at her house, which is for only like a day. Plus I have to see this shit about my e-mail address since I don't have an account on AOL anymore and everything's just CRAP. The shit has hit the fan you guys...  
  
Please leave a review and let me know someone still cares. Thank you!


End file.
